


I'll pick up your blood stain heart

by 8fred9



Series: John and Tony [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And the Avengers movie, Beta by a lady, Biting and marking, Bonding, Coulson is alive, Crack, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I still torture Steve, John is the Avengers doctor, M/M, Omega Tony, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sassy and bitchy, Take place after Sherlock season 2, and if anyone asn'tbread my other work WARNING Dark Bruce, as always of course, sherlock will be back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****Take place after Sherlock season 2 and the Avengers movie, after that the timeline doesn't follow anything canon*****</p><p>After Sherlock death John Watson, unbound alpha, accept a job offer to be the Avengers live-in doctor. He really though that after living with Sherlock not much could surprise him, but at least it's interesting...and than he meets Tony Stark and things get quite interesting indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall memory

**Author's Note:**

> I have only found one other story for this pairing, so comments and opinion are greatly appreciated since I'm trying something new and I'm a little unsure. But my beta basically read it and said : publish that !
> 
> So here is the first chapter, hope you'll enjoyed the whole sorry and again comments help more than you might think ....well positive one at the very least ;P

Bloody genetics. With a sigh he looked up his gaze getting lost in the white clinical environment he found himself in. White walls, white furniture, white equipment, the whole room was a doctor’s dream come true and he hated it. This wasn't what he had been expecting when he had accepted the job. He had expected something less clinical, less impersonal, something more along the line of his old practice. Shaking his head softly, he pushed away the thought. He couldn't go back to his old practice, he couldn't go back to London and live as if the city didn't break his heart a little more every morning. He couldn't see the rain, the fog and the busy, taxi filled street without seeing the shadow of the man he had consider his better half, without feeling his instinct taking over. 

The whole city reminded him of his failure, of the very moment where he had had to watch helpless as the man that had been his whole world fall. He had looked so weightless, like an angel falling to the heavens only for his long body to be broken by the hard pavement bellow. Closing his eyes, he squeezed his eyelids until he saw abright white spot of pain instead of the scene of that wonderful man crashing, and then dropped in the chair behind him. He had failed himself, he had failed Sherlock and he had failed all the people that had counted on him to keep this treasure of a man alive. 

The moment he had met Sherlock he had known that his life would change in ways that he still couldn’t explain. The detective had been an alpha, but something about him was odd, something in his brain wasn't connected right. Where other alphas would have perceived the weird small alpha that was the doctor as something to avoid, he had chosen to open his life and his trust to him. The pair had been a puzzle to everyone that meet them, a small alpha with too much instinct and an alpha without any instinct; they shouldn’t even have been left together. But there was something about the tall man that had called to the doctor from the very first time they had made eye contact. It wasn't love, but he did love the man more then he would abrother. It wasn't a bond, but he had felt pulled toward the man. But with his lack of instinct Sherlock had needed someone to protect him, to watch over him and he had placed the whole weight of it on the doctors shoulder, a weight he had only been too happy to accept.

As he had entered his forty’s the doctor had lost all hope of ever finding an omega that could accept him, so he had turned his attention to more simple, less fulfilling relationship with willing beta's. As it was impossible to find an unbounded omega over thirty and the doctor was in no way going to pursue what he now consider a children, he had accepted that he would never have the pleasure of bonding. He could have, once when he was younger, but he had placed his study at the top of his priority, wanting more than anything to be a doctor, the one profession that seemed to fill his need to protect, to care, to prevent harm to weaker beings. It was a need that had been rutted in his core, from the first moment he had manifested as an alpha, something that had surprisedeveryone and still baffled scientists. He was too small, his body wasn't muscled enough, he didn't look threatening,he didn't look like an alpha in anyway. Everyone in his family were betas and everyone had believed he would be too, but here he was the weird overprotective alpha that had turned to another alpha to fill his need to protect. 

He knew he could have never bond with Sherlock, but the detective had needed him more than any human being had ever needed him and for two years it had been more than the doctor could've have ever asked for. The detective had opened his door to him, had let him take over his life, had accepted another alpha in his territory knowing this alpha would care for him and would give his life for his. Bloody hell, they hadn't even known each other for twenty four hours than he had shoot a man to protect the other alpha. It had been the only action that he could think of taking, he had been ready to protect this weird alpha without any instinct the moment he had realize how much the man needed him...until the day he hadn't been able to do so.

"I was a fake, John." He still could hear the last conversation he had had with the detective as he watched him standing on the ledge looking right in his eyes tears streaming down his face. "I lied, I lied to everyone and you most of all."

"No, no you didn't. You’re marvelous. Sherlock please don't." John had been frozen, unable to move looking up helpless.

"Please don't take this on your shoulders, this isn't your failure; it's mine. I need you to promise me you'll find someone to fill the hole you tried to fill with my presence."

"I can't..."

"John, please." The doctor had nodded ready to plead for more time, to asked, to beg just for this man not to end his life, not to move where he couldn't follow. He had been ready to run to the roof, to stop it all, to end the madness and...his heart had stopped beating, looking the man fall. They hadn't been bounded, so why did the doctor feel like his heart had been ripped out of his body and set on fire. They hadn't been bounded but the other alphas death had been perceived by his sense as a failure to protect someone who had needed him, someone who had been under his protection and he had barely survived it. He still barely survived it. 

Being away from London helped a little, if barely. He had spent the two first months grieving in the flat they hadshared, trying to learn to breathe again. Trying toconvince his heart to beat again, but his whole body felt numb, he could keep on living, he didn't know how to breathe without feeling his whole body hurting. His whole body was making him pay the price of his failure and the cane made a reappearance in his life. He could barelywalk, needing the cane to support not only his leg, but his whole body. He had tried going back to work, but seeing the city had sent his mind railing, asking that he hide himself in the darkness of the flat once again. So after five months, when both Lestrade and Miss Hudson had both tried everything they could to get him out, to get him to speak, Mycroft had appeared. 

The beta had loomed over him, studying him silently, offering him tea and his silent presence waiting to have the alphas whole attention. The doctor studied the beta, so alike and so different from his brother. He now knew that the beta had truly cared for his brother, always hiding in the shadows, always careful not to be seen caring, but caring all the same. Sherlock should have been a beta just like his brother, but he had presented as an alpha toeveryone’s baffled surprise. Contrary to the doctor, Sherlock looked more like an alpha. He was tall, he looked threatening - if he so choose - and had a more muscled frame, but where John had too much instinct, thedetective had none. He didn't care about whom he hurt or if someone else needed care, all he wanted was to solve mysteries. Where an alpha cared about the weak, wanted to care for them and protect, Sherlock just wanted tofulfill his own need. Living and working with the detective had been the best years the doctor had ever lived, filling like his life had a meaning...but he had lost it all. 

"Doctor Watson." Looking at the well-dressed man over the rim of his cup of tea with red rimmed eyes with raised eyebrows, the doctor finally gave the beta his whole attention. "You cannot keep on going like this. May I offer an alternative?"

"...you may, but I can't guaranty I'll take it." Mycroft simply hummed a little his eyes going over the dust filled flat, the kitchen filled with dirty dishes and the mess that Sherlock had made and that the doctor hadn't had the heart to touch. There was no judgment in the beta eyes, only a deep sadness the doctor knew was also reflected in his eyes and settled himself ready to at least hear the other man out. 

"What if I was to offer you a job...out of London, very,very far away from here?" The doctor’s gaze found the other man lifting his eyebrows in question. "I am deeply sorry, but I am only allowed to fill you in about the offer if it is accepted." 

"Do I need to answer now?" The doctor asked with a small voice, his whole body crying against the very idea of leaving his territory. This flat had been the very first territory he had ever claimed for himself. He had lived most of his life in his parent’s territory, then had been in the army, where it was impossible to settle. He had consider making the flat he had been provided with after his injury as his first official territory, but the moment he had meet Sherlock and had entered the other alphaterritory, he had known this was it for him. So leaving this flat, especially to move to another continent was tearing at the very fabric of his soul. 

"I can only offer this position to you for a week, then I have to remove the offer so someone else might fill it." The doctor nodded softly and they stayed silent, finishing their tea and finally Mycroft left him, leaving behind a phone number to call with an answer. 

The week passed slowly, time seeming to stretch over his misery as he watched London change through the window. Looking over the flat he walked into the detective’s still untouched room and sniffed a little picking up the other man scent. It was faint, barely there anymore and the doctor felt his throat close as despair filled his entire body. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't live like this anymore, he needed an out. Walking out closing the door behind him, he took the little card with the phone number that he had left near the empty cup left by the beta and called.

"I'll take it." There was a moment of silence and to his surprise John heard a sigh of relief.

"I'll make the arrangements to move your belonging to your new home and you'll have the plane ticket deliveredto you with a taxi for the airport tomorrow morning." 

"Am I allowed to asked where I'm headed?" The doctor asked softly, a little smile playing on his lips at the over professional tone of the beta, Mycroft must have had an audience.

"Or course you may." Mycroft however stayed silent and the doctor sighed softly waiting the other man out. Sherlock had been the same, opening conversation only to see how long it would take for the other alpha to lose patience and start asking for explanation. After two years of Sherlock, the little game was nothing to the alpha, so he waited him out. He smiled a little when he heard the beta groan in defeat. “New York, Avengers tower."

And so here he was in a white room, on his very own floor of the Avengers tower. His things had still not been delivered and all those white walls were giving him aheadache. He had truly thought the beta had been kidding when he had told him of his suppose location, only to arrive and be faced with a one eyed man the moment he had stepped out of the plane. The tall black man with the eye patch had looked down at him, sniffing the air and a frown had appeared on his face as he had realized the man standing before him was also an alpha. With a sigh, the doctor had crossed his arms and looked up at the other alpha, silently challenging him to say anything about his status. The agent to his left had raised an eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise and steeped forward holding out his hand, the man’s whole demeanor screaming beta. 

"Doctor John Watson, I presume." John shook the hand firmly, his eyes still on the alpha silently judging him andnodded. "I am Agent Coulson. It is a pleasure to meet you, your reference are glowing and we realize we are quite lucky to have acquired you."

"You’re an alpha?" The one eye alpha finally spoke, his voice filled with disbelief and he considered walking back into the plane.

"Problem?" John asked sweetly. The taller man snorted,shaking his head a little in disbelief.

"Well at least you'll fit with the rest of them." And with that cryptic answer the man turned around, clearly expecting the doctor to follow. Without even a blink of surprise John turned to the other side and walked in a different direction. He had lived two years with an alpha, he was a defective alpha, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to recognize another alpha trying to dominate him. He hated all those games alpha played trying to show off, to belittle alphas they though were inferior to them and he wasn't about to start his new job by letting this man belittle him. So he walked away, found himself a taxi and made his own way to the Avengers tower. If the other alpha wanted to play game, the doctor was willing to play too, but by his own rules and Sherlock had prepared him for those very games from the beginning.

"Born alpha, think they are owned the world, that everyone should accept their dominance without questions. We are not wired like this and as such they think we are to be pushed around. You have to push with the weapon you have been given. Your mind isn't as sharp as I would like, but you are far from all those idiots out there. Use this weapon as it deserves to be and turntheir game against them. Take them by surprise and they'll have to bow to you or step away from your path."Smiling softly as the voice of the detective filled his head,the doctor looked out the window as the city uncurled under his gaze. He didn't feel the pull of despair, he didn't fill the pain usually filling his heart. This wasn't the country of his failure, this was new. This was good...or could be if he allowed it. 

As the taxi stopped in front of the tower, John looked around noting the baffled one eye man waiting for him next to the door and the smiling beta next to him. Taking his time to pay the driver, picking his bags, he walked to the duo slowly, one hand in his pocket and looking more relaxed than he felt.

"You were supposed to follow us, it was..."

"I never heard you asked me to do so." The doctor interrupted him with a frown, like he was honestly surprised. "You didn't even introduce yourself, only your agent was polite enough to do so and then you walked away without a word. I simply assumed you were a rude man and choose to make my way here by myself."

The alpha looked a little startled at the even and calm voice. The agent behind him snickered a little, moving to the doctors side and introduced the alpha that was just glaring at the smaller man. "This is Director Fury, leader of SHIELD and your employer."

"Again, your agent his more polite than you, but it is nice to place a face to that name." The one eyed man gaped at him and he simply shrugged as the beta lead him away and to his own floor. In the elevator the one eyed man stayed silent, still trying to play game and force the other alpha to ask him for more information but the doctor stayed silent. The agent lead them to a bare floor, showing him a truly impressive medical room, filled with all the latest equipment that even had its own recovery room, with comfortable looking beds and all the necessaryequipment beside each bed. The floor had a bar, a comfortable looking living room, a small but functional kitchen and a large bedroom with an even larger bathroom. Walking over to the wall of windows in theliving room the doctor looked over the city, feeling a little sad that he didn't feel the need to make this place his new territory. Maybe it would stir up with the arrival of his belongings.

"Any questions?" The other alpha finally broke his silence and the doctor allowed himself a little smile at the small victory. "You haven't been filled in as to what is expected of you and..."

"I'm in New York in the Avengers tower, what is expected of me seems oblivious, but if you wish to speak uselessly to me, feel free to do so." The other alpha looked about ready to explode and the agent seemed to be fighting himself not to laugh.

"Well, enlighten me then." The alpha mumbled darkly.

"This is the place of residence to the Avengers, the very fact that I have been allowed in and that I have my own medical equipment tells me that you were looking for a live-in medical expert to look after their health that was from the outside of your organization. You wanted someone new, someone that didn't know much about them and that they didn't know much about, someone they could more easily trust. Someone who would work harder than one of your agents to learn to know them, to make sure they would stay healthy and alive. Someone that would care for them, mostly out of curiosity and maybe later out of duty. The fact that I am living inside the tower, tells me that they do not like to go to you for their health;either it is trust issue or they simply had bad experiences with your staff. Going by your body language you think this is stupid and you’re hoping I'll fail. It clearly wasn't your idea, but you will go with it until you have a reason to fire me. Anything I missed?"

Both men looked a little startled and John nodded to them moving toward his room. Clearly they hadn't research him well enough or hadn't understood what living with a consulting detective for two years had done to his observation skills. They had underestimated him, just like everyone always did and it only drove him to prove them wrong. Closing the door to his new room behind him hefell to the bed, not even bothering to find covers and lethis jet lag wash over him, falling into dreamless sleep. 

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

As his boxes and furniture slowly started wandering in, so did his future patients. He had just finished filling his library with all the books he had asked to be transferredfrom his...the flat in London, most of which had belonged to Sherlock, and medical and scientific books he had asked Mycroft to order him. He was working on the last boxes filled with books about the power of the mind and the propriety of different unusual elements easily found in the house, when his eyes landed on something he was quite sure he hadn't asked for. Picking up Angus, John studied the skull in his hand and rested his forehead on the pale white of the skull forehead with a sigh. Well, at least now he had his own silent listener. He heard a faint noise behind him and turned his head slightly to find theBlack Widow, Natasha Romanov, silently observing him. Placing the skull carefully on the small round table next to the library and with a small pat to the skull, John turned around to face the agent. 

"What can I do for you agent Romanov?" 

The red haired woman studied him in silence, her gaze running over his body, her face completely impassive. The doctor didn't need to use his sense to the woman, he already knew that the two SHIELD agents in the Avengers team were both beta's. But if he hadn't known,he would have said she was an alpha, everything about her demeanor screamed dominance, her very presence asked for respect. Finally she seemed to make a decision and walked over dumping a truly impressive file in his hands and walked out without a word. 

With a shrug the doctor opened the files and sigh unhappily as he realized that they were most definitely the woman’s medical files and that they were all written inRussian. Pages and pages of Russian medical files that he needed to be able to read. Looking over his shoulder at Angus, John walk to his library, found a English-Russian dictionary and installed himself on the floor of the living room. 

"Well Angus, seems like someone wants to test me. Let’s prove them wrong shall we?" Realizing he had just asked a question to an inanimate object and found the whole process completely normal, reminded him of all the time he had walked on Sherlock doing the very same thing and smiled as he started translating the files. 

Four days later he had all of the red haired woman’s English medical files sorted and filed away in his examination room. He was sorting out his bedroom closet when he heard a sound coming from the ceiling and looked up with a frown. Slowly coming out of the closet, his hand hovering over his gun’s hiding place, he watched as the lamp on the ceiling fell on his bed and a head came out from the hole. Blond hair and bright blue eyes, paired with a cocky little smile, agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. "Agent Barton, they did informed you that I have a door?"

"Yeah!" The man answered happily his head going around, looking at everything with raised eyebrows. When the gaze returned to him, John had crossed his arms and was slightly tapping his foot to the ground.

"And yet you decided to...what did you actually decide to do?"

"Oh! I just wanted to see how easily your floor could be infiltrated." That did picked the doctor interest.

"And?" Happy to be asked the agent smiled became a little broader.

"Very hard actually, Tony blocked all my usual entering points. I had to crawl through the opening they left for the wiring, such a pain."

"Again you could have used the door agent Barton." John pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that? Oh and please call me Clint!" The doctor simply nodded and watched as the agent head disappeared once more in the ceiling, this time replaced by a hand holding a file that was dropped just like the lamp on his bed. Clint’s head came back and he smiled again. "Nat told me to give you this. Well, have a nice day Doc, see you soon...well I hope not too soon!"

The head disappeared and this time it seemed to be for good. Walking over the doctor simply pushed the lamp aside and opened the file with a sigh. Well at least this one was in English, but it did claim a lot of injuries that were food related and...explosive arrow related. Well, at least this one was interesting. 

Watson was drinking his coffee, still not use to opening his fridge and only finding food and not body parts. He was humming along to the violin music he had put low to have some background music and turned his head as he heard the elevator door opened. He looked down at his coffee when a big blond man that seemed to be dress in leather and metal armor walked in. At his side was an equally tall blond dressed in a tight fitting American flag. He was pretty sure he had only put coffee and cream in his drink, but maybe Sherlock...he sighed as he remembered the other alpha wasn't around anymore to spike his drinks and closed his eyes to compose himself before facing the two clearly insane people now walking toward him. 

"Doctor Watson?" The flag man asked as the man, who had a giant hammer in his hand, watched him with a goofy grin. The American flag was clearly Captain America Steve Rogers, the only alpha of the Avengers team. The doctor had just not expected that the man actually dressed as an American flag, but now that he knew...it was still ridiculous. So the giant goofy blond man in the leather and metal armor -seriously, was the man into weird sexual kink that he should know as his physician? - was none other than the Asgardian, wherever that was. God, he wasn't beta, alpha or omega; he just registered as a blank slate. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" Both men frowned at him and then looked at each other.

"The great Fury told us to report to you so you could experiment on us, so you might use the result to heal us in time of need." The God boomed out with a proud smile and John smiled softly. This was nothing more than another attempt from the director to rattle him, prove his dominance, by sending two giant men that were clearly under his command in an attempt to show him how powerful he was. 

With a shrug, the doctor jumped down from his stool and walked toward his examination room sipping his coffee. The two big men, towering over him, followed him quietly. John gave them his best unimpressed look that he normally reserved from when Sherlock would say something particularly insulting or stupid and directed them to sit on his examination table. He had been surrounded by alpha's trying to asserted their superiority over him all his life; Director Fury wasn't even thetoughest he had ever met, that would have been Moriarty. So he spent the next hour properly filling all the paperwork for the two blonds and then shipped them back down to their floor with a silent commanding look. 

He hadn't had any sign of Bruce Banner or Tony Stark in the first week he spent in the Avengers tower. There had also hadn't been any emergency or attack on New York so he had had time to settle in, make the place less white andimpersonal. Still he hadn’t felt any urge to claim the space as his new territory and was reconsidering his whole decision of moving in the Avengers Tower, when he heard from the unofficial member of the Avengers team.

"Doctor Watson, may I interrupt your reading?" Looking up from his book at the sound of a posh British voice coming from the ceiling, John jumped a little looking around.

"Hum...Who am I talking to?"

"I am sorry to have frightened you sir. My name is Jarvis,I am Master Stark personal AI."

"AI as in artificial intelligence, as in you are a computer program?" the doctor asked, suspicious.

"Yes, Sir. I would be pleased to answer any of your questions if you wouldn't mind coming down to the tower main floor first as it would seem that Master Stark has an arrow in his shoulder." Jumping up and out of his seat throwing the book down on the chair, John left at a run. He executed the elevator and walked out into chaos. Agent Romanov was sitting on the sofa crossed legged looking at the whole scene. Agent Barton was standing on top of the sound system shouting excuses and yelling that Stark had ran in front of his arrow. Thor was booming encouragement and talking about great war stories as he twirled his hammer in his hand. Captain America was trying to coax a snarling man who had an arrow in his shoulder out from the corner where he had hiddenhimself, and a man who Watson recognized as Doctor Bruce Banner was standing with his arms crossed close by looking very tired. Moving to the doctors side, John took in the whole scene, trying to catch a glimpse of the injured man, trying to assess how to approach the situation, frowning as Anthony Stark snarled at theAmerican flag. 

"Doctor Banner, pleased to meet you." The man had turned to him nodding his greeting. One look at the man confirmed the doctor suspicion, beta.

"Doctor John Watson, pleased to meet you too. I have read much of your published work. I would love to discuss some of it with you actually." Banner seemed pleased at that and turned more fully toward John the scene of chaos behind him forgotten for now. "I have to ask why aren't you in charge of the medical care of the Avengers?"

"Oh! I wasn't crazy enough to accept to be in charge of those animals health." They both looked over as the snarling man kicked toward Captain America's face as he tried to come closer and John had to nod in agreement at the statement. 

"I didn't know Stark was an alpha, I though only Rogers was.” he mused out loud as the smaller man snarled louder baring his teeth in warning at the other alpha. Doctor Banner turned to him with raised eyebrows studying the other man looking a little concerned.

"Oh no he's an omega." Watson turned sharply toward the other doctor with raised eyebrows clearly not understanding. If Stark was an omega and was hurt, then where was his alpha to calm him down and help the doctor to care for the injured man? He looked around for said alpha and again was greeted with a surprised look from Banner. “Tony is an unbond omega."


	2. Skull memory

"But that's not possible."John murmured softly as his gaze found once again the snarling omega. Bruce simply shrugged next to him, his hands going into his pockets.

"He's Tony Stark. I've seen him do four impossible things in a day. This one doesn't seem like such a big deal."Bruce hummed softly looking at the whole scene like it was something that was usual for him and that worried the doctor quite a bit.

"Has this happen before?"

"Oh yes, Tony always get's hurt either on mission's or in his workshop. It always ends the same way. Rogers will either be bitten or kicked in the face, Clint will keep on yelling and being generally useless, Thor will keep on ignoring the whole situation lost in his own little world and Natasha will grow bored and stab Tony with sedative and I'll patch him up as best as I can before he wakes up even more upset then he was before. It's a whole rinse and repeat; quite boring now."John was truly appalled at the whole idea and snapped his attention back toward the omega when he felt the other alpha in the room try to force his dominance over the injured omega. Tony whimpered, fighting against it and curled himself farther in his corner, clearly not wanting the towering alpha to touch him. He had been hired for these specific kinds of situations and moved at once pushing the giant blond American flag away with a strong hand on his chest.

"Captain Rogers if you would please step away."The room fell silent as everyone’s attention turned to the smaller alpha. Rogers pulled back his lips, revealing shiny white teeth in an angry snarl that clearly didn't impress the doctor."I won't ask nicely again Captain."

"He's mine."John frowned at the alpha. Stark was clearly not his and also clearly didn't want the alpha near him. So John pushed a little harder.

"No he's not, step aside now soldier!"The commanding tone had the desired effect and the captain seemed to snap back to himself looking still quite angry but stepped back, sneering at the small doctor.

"As if you could do better! Just let agent Romanov stab him with the syringe and we'll be done with it."The doctor simply scowled at the taller man and spotted the true disdain in Banner's gaze as he looked at their leader. Taking note of that for later, Watson did the very thing no other alpha he had ever known had been able to do and made himself small. His short body easily folded on itself as he curled down in front of the scared and hurt omega, until his head was lower than Tony's. Whiskey brown eyes filled with unease and doubt looked back at him, but at least the snarling had stopped. He was truly gorgeous, John had to at least admit it to himself now that he had a better look at the omega. Fine featured, alcohol colored intelligent eyes, tan slightly muscled body, dark salt and pepper hair that just couldn't seem to look anything but fashionable. This was a true omega, a small, but intelligent and strong omega that was now staring at him with much more intelligence than instinct.

"Hi I'm John Watson your new doctor. Would you mind very much if I looked at your shoulder?"

"Alpha."The word was spat out like it had been a bad taste lingering on the omega’s tongue. A little surprised, the doctor raised his eyebrows, but otherwise didn't move closer and made himself look taller. Actually if he watched carefully he was pretty sure that once standing the omega would be taller than him. 

"Yes indeed I am."He felt more then saw Rogers try to move closer once more and watched as the omega seemed to prepare himself to be attacked. That more than anything angered the doctor and he snapped, letting his alpha instinct take over for a moment his eyes never leaving Tony."Rogers you will leave this room right now!"

"But..."

"Now soldier!"There was a brief moment of silence and then Rogers slipped out of the room closely followed by Thor who had grown bored of his own story. Agent Romanov and Barton stayed looking at the whole scene with interest. Banner was still just waiting, but he looked calmer now that Rogers was out of the room and away from Stark, another thing John noted for later.

"Please Mister Stark I just want to help you."John’s voice sounded soothing now, not threatening, pulling back at his instincts that were yelling at him to stop this omega pain at all cost.

"Never trust an alpha."Tony mumbled, his eyes still on the doctor. That...that made no sense to John. Omega were raised being told all their life to always trust alphas, that no alpha would ever hurt them, that they were the most precious gift an alpha could ever asked for. And here was an omega that looked at him with so much distrust that John's every instinct were screaming at him to hurt someone, if only it would get that look out of the other man's eyes. 

"I'm not asking for your trust." ‘For now’ was heavily implied, but Watson kept the words in, for now."I simply need you to let me look at your wound and try to help you."

The omega studied him, his gaze travelling over the doctor’s body and John stayed perfectly still. He knew what the other was seeing; his senses were telling him he was in the presence of an alpha, but the doctor’s body screamed that it was all a lie. He was too short, he didn't have enough muscle, he didn't look like a dominant man. But he was what he was and it had been these very features that had made him such a good companion to his detective. Closing his eyes briefly as grief washed over him, he opened them again at the touch of a soft, slightly callous hand on his cheek. Watson slowly opened his eyes and met worried whiskey brown eyes. Tony had reached for him sensing his distress, even as he was himself in pain. With a reassuring smile John slowly moved his own hand and took the omegas hand in his, pulling him out of the corner and up. 

Just like he had expected the omega was taller than him. Not by much mind you, but still enough. Tony gave him a slight smile at the realization and allowed the doctor to guide him toward the elevator looking calmer. Bruce followed them silently with a small smile playing on his lips. John looked back just before the doors to the elevator closed to see a gaping Barton and Romanov with her eyebrows to her hairline. The doctor watched as Tony leaned his good shoulder against the beta silently asking for reassurance, but his hand stayed in John's never pulling away. Interesting indeed.

As the doors opened to his own floor, John let the omega decide if he wanted to come in and turned himself a raised eyebrows from the man in answer. Stepping in front of the alpha, this time being the one pulling the doctor behind him, Tony walked him in. Bruce gave a little nod of approval and followed them closely as John took the lead once again to bring Tony in the examination room. The omega seemed to tense a little at the sight of the medical equipment. Without letting him think too much, John pushed him slightly toward the table and obscured his view of the room by stepping in front of him, careful not to make the omega feel trapped. Banner simply leaned against the door frame looking in, staying just at the corner of both of the other men’s sight. 

"So how did this happen?" Tony sighed dramatically and John stepped back a little as the once quiet omega started talking faster then he had ever heard anyone talk, and that included Sherlock.

"Well that idiot Rogers hunted me out of my own workshop claiming that I needed to do some team bonding bullshit. I finally agreed because he started poking around at my experiment and at Butterfinger, which by the way is just rude. What kind of man comes into another man’s workshop and pokes at his robots? It just isn't done really. I'm sure You is still traumatize by it, my poor baby. Luckily for him Dum-E is still in Malibu, because he hates people poking him and he would have thrown the man out of the workshop for it...no actually I should have Dum-E back here for this very reason! Anyway then he tried to dragged me to the gym. For training and team bonding he keep saying, but the man is as subtle as a freight train. So I keep my distance and socialized with Brucy over there. I mean I was team bonding with Brucy what more could the man want you asked? Well my undying attention and submission of course! So when he tried to convinced me to spare with him I rapidly moved away and that bird brain that calls himself my friend shot me! Well in Katniss’s defense he was in his nest and his target was right behind me when he happened to shot and its mostly a practice arrow so it didn't...still doesn’t hurt that much. But as soon as he smelled blood Steve got all big bad alpha over me and I ran. Than you came in and that's it."

Banner was laughing silently by the door as John could do nothing but gaped at the man sitting in front of him."Do you even need to breathe?"

"No, I'm awesome that way." Tony replied beat for beat, not even blinking. Shaking his head a little to regain his train of though, John seriously felt as if he had just been hit by a bag of bricks. All the omega he had had the chance to meet had been quiet, calm, almost shy people. But this omega right here was nothing by cockiness, brass and from the looks of it a quite giant ego. 

"Will you let me look at that arrow now?"John asked politely getting himself another frown."What is it?"

"You asked permission a lot."Tony replied making the doctor leaning against the door laugh even harder. John bristled a little at that. Or course he asked permission, it wasn't proper to just touched an omega like they belonged to you. It was actually quite rude to do so and had been one of the reasons he had snapped at Rogers when he had showed such a lack of respect.

"I do not wish to act in anyway that would make you uncomfortable Mister Stark."

"Tony, Mister Stark was my father and that's just wrong."At the mention of his father something dark passed across the man’s gaze and John noted this information for later. Now he needed to make sure the injured man was alright."And yes you may."

With a little nod of appreciation for being allowed to touch the injured omega, John moved quickly. The arrow was indeed a practice arrow and was easily pulled out, once he had made sure it hadn't touch any muscle or arteries. The wound was actually quite shallow and a quick bandage was all it needed to be fixed. He still asked Tony to move his arm around a little just to make sure he didn't feel any uncomfortable pull and gave the omega some mild pain killers for the night. Tony looked at him with a frown when once done, John stepped back hands in his pockets, letting the other man have his space. 

"You act weird, are you sure you’re an alpha?" Tony asked, his voice sounded truly curious.

"I act as an alpha should when faced with an injured, unbonded omega. " John replied calmly. He did feel the urge to pull the other man into his arms, to give him some comfort. But mostly to protect him from all those other people who had clearly never respected his status. He knew his actions would not be welcome, not after the way Tony had clearly been hunted by the other alpha on his team, something John would have to talk about with the captain.

"Yeah no you’re weird...but I like it."Jumping down from the table Tony moved a little closer studying the smaller man with a frown. John didn't move, letting the omega study him, making sure he didn't look threatening or dominant and smile a little as Tony pulled back looking thoughtful."Nope...I like you."

With that he turned around showing his back to the alpha, which showed he was comfortable with the doctor and tapped Banner’s shoulder as he walked away. Bruce watched him leave and than turned to the other doctor with a little smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know where they found you..."

"London."John piped in, his gaze never leaving the other man.

"Interesting. Just a little heads up; Tony just showed you trust. Push it anymore then he's comfortable giving and you'll have to deal with the other alpha of the team."

"Rogers?" The doctor chuckled softly shaking his head as he pushed himself away from the door. Looking over his shoulder on last time before disappearing, John watched in awe as the doctor’s eyes flashed green.

"Hulk."

Watson was left gaping at empty space as he heard the elevator doors close behind the doctor."Bloody hell." 

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

John awoke in the middle of the night with a frown. Turning around he looked out the window, to see darkness and the late light of the city shinning below. One look at his clock confirmed that it was quite late or early in the morning. He tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but something just didn't sit right with him so finally he rolled out of bed. Scrubbing his eyes he wobbled out of his room and toward the living room where he froze, now completely awake. 

Tony was lounging on his sofa, wearing a white tank top that was pulled over the blue glow of the arc reactor, the only light in the entire room. He was also wearing a pair of slack sweatpants ridding dangerously low on his hips. But what had the doctor breath caught in his throat was the sight of Angus in the other man hands. Tony was holding the skull in both hands, resting his forehead against the white pale skull. The contrast between the tan skin and the white of the skull, both washed in the blue of the arc reactor were breath taking as he finally noticed the omega’s soft mumbling.

"And who are you than? A friend, a family member, an ex-companion in arm?"

"Its Angus. Actually, he belonged to a dear friend."Watson’s reply was low so as to not startle the other man who simply turned his head to the side slightly with raised eyebrows. 

"Angus? That's a weird name."

"Not worst than Hamish."John smiled as the omega chuckled softly placing the skull over the arc reactor. The effect was a weird jack-o lantern with a happy smile and blue glowing eyes. 

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."Tony said softly still looking at the skull and not making a face at it.

"Was there a reason you came here? Is your wound bothering you?"John came closer, a little worried that the man had hurt himself once more, but stopped as soon as doubtful whiskey brown eyes snapped toward him at his approach. Sitting on the floor close to the omega, making himself smaller in the process, Watson asked again.

"No, was just bored. Couldn’t sleep and the last time I started wandering around the tower Steve found me and keep me company all night."There was true horror in the other man’s voice and John snorted a little, another question bubbling up before he could help himself.

"Why isn't Rogers your alpha? He does seem to care for you."Tony’s eye went so wide, Watson thought they would pop out of his head.

"Oh my God! That would be horrifying, that would just...no just no...do you want to give me nightmares for the rest of my life?" John shook his head slightly, making a note to never leave Tony alone with Rogers if he could help it. There clearly was a story there, but for now the doctor didn't push.

"Would you like some tea?"

"God, you’re more British than Jarvis."John simply raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer."Yes, with a lot of sugar."

"Please?"Watson refrained himself from smiling at the scowl he received, just staring the other man down until he nodded softly.

"Fine yes please with a LOT of sugar." Finally letting his smile curl his lips John moved away and went to prepare some tea adding a substantial amount of sugar in Tony's mug. When he came back he was surprised that the omega actually pulled his legs away, making room for him and sat himself at the other end of the sofa. He took the mug humming happily as the overly sweet tea hit his tongue and carefully placed Angus on his knee so the skull was staring at Watson. 

"Why is Jarvis British?"

"Because the real one was."Was the soft reply as Tony stared at the skull avoiding Watson gaze."The real Jarvis was my butler as a kid. He was more of a father to me than my actual father ever was. When he passed away there was no other voice that could have replaced his, so I gave it to Jarvis."

"He seems to have quite a personality for an AI." John noted, remembering a lecture Sherlock had given him on how artificial intelligence could never develop emotion or truly become a living entity. But all the time John had heard the AI, he had always found it to be quite sassy or judgmental.

"Yeah I should fix that."There was a smile on the genius’s face that told the doctor he would never change his AI personality. It was quite clear that this man was closer to his AI and his robots than to any real human being. So the very fact that he was here, in John's living room talking to him and looking relaxed, showed a certain level of trust the doctor found himself wanting to preserve. 

"Would you mind terribly if I used Jarvis in case of emergency or if I have any question about the Avengers?" He was more interested in interrogating the AI about his creator, but choose to keep that to himself. Tony finally looked at him and smiled.

"Jarv?"

"Yes Sir?" The posh British voice sounded a little annoyed as if Tony had woken him, which made the doctor smiled.

"The doc would like to use your assistance in his work and other stuff. Any complaint about the extra work?"

"I shall do as best I can to assist Doctor Watson sir. Was there anything else I could help you with?"

"Nope thanks Jarv."

"My pleasure Sir. Now please to go to bed. Your sleep cycle as been alarmingly low this week...Sir."Tony simply hummed and John smiled again. It was actually quite adorable to watch the AI and his creator talked together. Tony didn't talk to the AI like he was talking to a machine, but more like he was talking to an old friend, something Jarvis seemed to appreciate from the sound of his voice. 

"Truly amazing."John said softly, earning him a frown."What?"

"Not something I hear a lot when I'm talking to my AI."

"What do you usually hear than?" The familiarity of this conversation hit John hard as he remembered the first time he had complimented Sherlock.

"Annoying."John looked away from a moment as his whole being cried for him to reach for the other man. There was simply something familiar, comfortable in the way Tony acted, the way he talked. He wasn't Sherlock, no one could ever be Sherlock, but there was something about this man that pulled at Watson’s every instinct."Tell me about Angus."

Turning back his attention on the omega curled up on his sofa, sipping his tea and caressing the skull on his knee Watson relaxed and started talking. For the first time since Sherlock had died, he talked, talked about there first meeting, talked about their cases, but more importantly talked about his best friend and the man he had truly loved. In the middle of it all Tony moved closer, placing his head on the doctor’s shoulder giving silent comfort. John just keep on talking feeling tears roll down from his eyes as he talked letting his feelings run free for once. He felt lighter as silence fell on them, Tony resting his head on the doctor’s shoulder, his fingers twined with John's, offering silent comfort. John took it all in, feeling the omega’s presence curl around him, making him calmer, more stable, scenting the relaxed scent of the omega wash over him and for once welcomed the silence. 

When he felt Tony’s body starting to grow heavier in sleep he still didn't move, simply keeping their fingers twined together and caressing the back of the genius’s hand. He stayed still, alert to anything that could disturb the omega’s sleep. When the sun pocked its nose out and Tony mumbled as he awoke, the other man didn't move. Tony looked at the doctor through his long dark eyelashes. 

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." John wasn't sure what he was thanked for, but still didn't move when Tony stretched against him, humming happily, before he pulled away leaving the doctor feeling cold and empty. The taller man watched him in interest and as if the doctor had passed some kind of test leaned down and brushed his nose slightly against the blond’s cheek before walking away.

That morning Watson started marking his floor as his territory and when he found Tony with Angus on his sofa two nights later, he made some tea and they talked all nigh their hands intertwined together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve will suffer soon 0-0


	3. Blood memory

Bruce steeped out of the elevator and Watson watched in interest as the doctor stopped his head quirking to the side and sniffed the air. John was sipping his tea in the kitchen, just to the side of Banner’s peripheral vision, enjoying the feeling of watching without being watch. So he watched as the other doctor’s eyes travelled to the sofa and to Angus, a little smile playing on his lips. Not wanting to startle to other man John made a little noise as he placed his mug in the sink and looked at the other man with raised eyebrows as Bruce seemed to ignore him. The other doctor moved forward, his hand hovering over the skull, not touching it and then turned to John with a knowing little smile.

"I wanted to have your opinion on some paper's recently published about my case of, let’s say dissociative personality, by one Gregory House. I thought you might find them interesting." Taking the offered paper with interest, John started a new kettle of tea and invited the other doctor to sit with him as he started to read the paper.

"Interesting indeed, but..."

"Wrong unfortunately, yes." Bruce moved to prepare the tea, as Watson finished reading about the brain surgery the specialist was offering to cure Banner from the Hulk’s presence in his life. But the doctor had to concur with Banner on this one. The brain surgery would be intrusive and would mostly simply keep the other man calm at all times, but not actually remove the Hulk problem. If the other doctor even saw it as a problem. 

"The procedure is interesting." Banner came back offering a new cup to Watson nodding softly as he took a seat in the one chair, staying well away from the sofa and most especially at the spot clearly marked by Tony's scent. 

"Removing the rage center of the brain to stop enabling me to feel any rage or rage base emotion. Interesting yes, but most unfortunate."

"How so?"

"I'm always angry dear doctor." Banner’s eyes flashed green as he smiled softly. "I do not know how it would feel to not feel my rage course through my veins at all time."

"That is a bit disturbing." The beta simply hummed softly his eyes travelling once more on the empty spot next to Watson and then to Angus.

"Has the good captain been here recently? "With a frown, not understanding the jump in conversation, John simply shook his head." Your moving in on his claim and flaunting it quite obviously, might I had."

"I beg your pardon?" Bruce chuckled softly.

"You've marked this floor as your territory and it is already filled with Tony's scent as if he belongs to you." John simply snorted, he knew very well what he was doing.

"Not that dear doctor, I was begging you pardon on the statement that Captain Rogers has made a claim on Tony." The smile of approval that crossed the beta’s face warmed Watson’s heart. He couldn't say he had many good friends, but he could easily see himself striking up a friendship with the other doctor.

"Steve has been, let us say, strongly encouraging, but really was pushed more since the formation of the Avengers to claim our dear little omega for himself by the Director."

"Claim? I fear we do not see this bounding the same way in London as you do here. I was taught to see it as a partnership, as a responsibility to watch over a precious treasure that is to be taken care of and never use the power we have over them to harm or manipulate. The way Director Fury and Captain Rogers view this seems quite...should I say slave oriented?"

Bruce hummed softly studying the other man, clearly weighing his next words quite heavily in his head. John watched calmly, letting the other man choose how he wanted to broach the subject, sipping his tea and drumming his fingers on his leg. Placing his cup down, Bruce laced his fingers over his knee and leaned forward, catching the other man attention.

"You could say that, yes. How much do you know of the Captain's history?"

"Everything that was released to me. I do know about the ice, the long sleep and his actual age."

"Well then you know he does actually comes from a time where omega's were perceived as, well let’s be honest here, nothing more than a slave to their alpha's...just like Tony's dad." At the mention of the omega's father, John remembered the dark look that had crossed Tony's face when he had called him Mister Stark. Another piece of the puzzle that was Anthony Stark fell into place, but the whole picture was still quite unfinished."One could say that the good director sees in Tony the possibility of using his genius for his own gain and that he could use him as he pleased if he was bounded to Captain America."

"I had hoped that time would change."

"When money and power are on the line time doesn't change that much. But I thought I should warn you of the game you are entering. If you so choose to step back of it, it would be understandable. This is not your game to play, my dear." 

"Oh but the game is on." Watson smiled softly exchanging a mischievous look with the other doctor.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

The alpha sighed, looking over the God of Thunder’s files. The big blond made no sense to him as a medical doctor. He seemed to be immune to most diseases that plagued mortals, but then again would show up with the most unusual symptoms. Just last week, the big man had started to show signs of a cold, only to start sneezing uncontrollably one day later causing chaos all over the city. Every time the God sneezed, the sky of New York had been filled with lightning, even on days without any clouds. It had taken four days of extensive research through all the books on Asgardian mythology before the doctor had finally stopped carrying that the man was from another realm. John had stormed into the God’s floor with a bottle of Nyquil and ordered the man to take some bed rest, having finally snapped after three nights of being awaken by lightning in the middle of the night. To everyone's surprise the normal earth remedy and an angry snapping alpha yelling at the God every time he tried to get out of bed had done the trick. But other time when John watched as the God sneezed blue smoke he had simply choose to give up.

"Doctor Watson?" The now familiar British voice popped into his thoughts and John looked up with a raised eyebrow in answer.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Would you mind greatly moving to my creators workshop and stopped the bleeding he is currently ignoring?" The alpha froze at the mention of blood looking straight at the camera.

"Ignoring...blood?" John was having trouble forming words, his rage and instinct fighting against each other.

"Indeed Master Stark as cut himself in the process of repairing a part of his armor and it would seem that by the flow of blood still coming out of the wound the cut is more deep than he though."

"Why isn't he here than?!?"The alpha snapped.

"It is usual for Master Stark to ignore the cuts and bruises until needed. But by my calculation, if the blood keeps on flowing thusly he will lose consciousness in the next hour or so...Oh!" At the little sound of surprise from the AI, John jumped to his feet and started packing the equipment he would need, eyeing his gun as he slipped it in the bag to just in case.

"Jarvis?"

"Master Stark has notice the amount of blood and his now eyeing his wielding torch. I would recommend that you hurry as You isn't known to be very successful on stopping his creator."

"Open all the doors!" John growled, already moving toward the already opened elevator.

"Of course Doctor Watson."

Running into the elevator, Watson jumped out ignoring the looks Agent Romanov and Barton shot him from their spot on the couch and moved toward the open door leading to the genius’s workshop. As soon as he was inside, all the alpha could see was the different sized splatters of blood covering the floor of the workshop in different concentrated areas. But mostly what caught his eyes was the said genius standing in the middle of a blue sphere of light, looking a little pale, but smiling as the blue light surrounded him. The omega was wearing the boots of his armor up to his knees, the rest in his body encased in his usual washed out jeans and black tank top. Coming closer to the blue light, John’s hand hovered over the sphere, but at the feeling of heat emitting out of it choose not to touch it. 

"Tony?" The genius attention snapped back on him with a frown finally noticing the shorter man in his workshop.

"How did you get in? It told Jarvis to lock down." Pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing through his nose, trying to calm himself, the alpha pointed at the closest splatter of blood with a sigh. 

"Oh that! It’s alright really."

"Really? Than let me see it." John opened his eyes to see a pouting Tony who had crossed his arms, drenching his right arm in red in the process...the alpha was seriously considering locking the omega away for his own good or shooting him and saving himself a world of bother. 

"Fine!" Stomping his foot down the blue sphere came down receding inside the boots and John moved forward fast, grasping the hand that was still bleeding with an angry growl that had the other man tense, but didn't pull back.

"Imbecile."

"Hey!"

"No, you seriously are. I'll let this one slide this time, but next time Jarvis needs to alarm me because you've injured yourself and didn't came see me I'll personally drag you to my examination room and I will do a full medical examination that WILL take the whole day making you lose all your precious workshop time." John looked up from cleaning the wound to find Tony glaring at him and ignored him reaching for his needles; the wound needed stiches. 

"You’re not my alpha, you can't order me around." With a sigh, John nodded noticing that the other man didn't even flinch when he sewed his skin together. If he looked carefully, he could see small scars all over the omega’s skin and frowned.

"Doesn't mean I can't care for you." Counting all the little scars, turning the omega arms as he placed the bandage, John’s frowned grew deeper. Most of the scars were quite new and the doctor could easily attribute them to Iron Man. But many of them were actually quite old and all seemed to either have been burned close or sewn up in an awkward angle. Remembering the comment the AI had made about Tony eyeing the wielder, a terrible though occurred to the doctor and he pulled the omega closer to him searching his eyes.

"Wouldn't do to have someone judge daddy dearest for his style of education." Tony answered the silent question in a calm almost death voice, looking the smaller man in the eyes. "I learned to sow very young."

John's blood ran cold as Tony slowly pulled away from his grasp, his eyes shutting him out, his whole body turning away from him and the doctor didn't think. Grasping the other man he pulled him back against him, one hand going to the genius’s neck pulling his head against his neck and his other hand going around the omega’s waist keeping him close. Watson waited as the taller man body was tense against him, but as Tony breathe the alpha scent he slowly started to relax against him and hands went to rest on the doctor waist. 

His conversation with Banner about exiting the game, the way Tony tense around alpha's, the small scars all over his body, the mention of Stark father's being of the generation that saw omega's as slave, all the pieces moved to form a picture Watson really wish he could erase from this genius’s history. It made sense now that the omega was still unbounded if all his life he had been told and shown how he would be threated by the very man who should have protected him from the world’s harshness. Repressing a growl, not knowing how the genius would perceive it, John gently squeezed the genius’s neck, trying to reassure him. 

"I care you imbecile." Tony chuckled softly against his neck and pulled back looking down at the short alpha with a little unsure smile. Taking the genius’s hand in his, John brought the now wrapped injured hand to his lips, kissing the back of the omega’s fingers, studying the other mans every reaction. Tony simply gave him one of his cocky little smiles looking relaxed." And I was serious about the full medical examination."

"So bossy." Tony mumbled softly, but he was smiling as he nodded slowly. Pleased, John released the omega's hand and looked down at the boots with a frown,

"Now what was that blue sphere?" A mad smile played on the genius’s face as he tapped his foot down and, to the doctor surprise, pulled the smaller blond in his arms as the sphere reappeared.

"Force field testing. Neat, isn't it!" Looking up at the smile of pure joy on the genius’s face, Watson smiled softly, his gaze never leaving those gorgeous whiskey brown eyes.

"Truly amazing." Tony's gaze moved toward the doctor and once their eyes meet, John stayed still, letting the omega make his own choice and not wishing to push or take anything away from this wonderful man. The taller man studied the doctor’s face, keeping his arms firmly locked around the doctor’s body, as John simply rested his hands on the omega’s shoulders, palms open, completely passive. With a soft surprised chuckled Tony leaned his head down and softly barely brushing, mostly letting their breath mingled between their parted lips, the omega just hovered there just a breath away from a kiss, his slightly chapped lips so close Watson could almost taste them. Closing his eyes, letting the other man make all the decisions, the alpha stayed still, simply enjoying the soft hot breath against his lips, his tongue begging to lick those soft looking lips. He felt Tony barely tilt his face to the side and felt the genius’s nose as it caressed his cheek softly and the hot breath left his lips to move higher. 

Tony softly tapped his foot to the ground and John opened his eyes to see the blue sphere gone and laughing whiskey brown eyes looking down at him. Slowly moving out of the doctor’s arms, Tony jumped down from the platform where he had been testing his force field and started moving away.

"I'm letting you care John." Tony said softly before disappearing out of the doctor’s sight and John smiled, startled. He really wished he hadn't missed heard the omega’s authorization to start courting him...really really wished he hadn't.


	4. Gun memory

Tony hadn't been around his floor for the last four days and John was getting a little worried. The doctor hadn't seen the omega since he had been allowed to start courting the other man and feared that the genius was reconsidering his decision. He knew from asking Jarvis that the genius had almost bonded once, with an alpha named Pepper Potts, but neither had completed the claim and after some time it seemed they had chosen to stay friends and business partners. Watson couldn't even come up with one good reason why someone would simply let a man as fantastic as Stark slipped through their fingers, especially knowing it had been the woman alpha’s decision to end it all. As if his own thoughts had summoned the man, Tony walked out of the elevator swaying a little on his feet, making the doctor frowned in worry. 

Tony spotted him and grinned happily walking toward him with a triumphant smile as he placed a small black futuristic looking mobile in the doctor hand. Looking at the back of it, John smiled softly seeing the carving's on the back. An elegant S, which was intertwined over a more formal W, both clearly in the genius’s handwriting. He looked up happily at the omega with raised eyebrows as Tony leaned a little heavily against him, his head resting against the doctor's. 

"You know it is formal proceeding that the courting alpha make's the first offering?" Tony snorted, smiling slightly.

"You did. You listened to me and let me get use to you without pushing against my boundaries. I see THAT as more than any alpha's as ever offered me and one of them did offer me his castle in Italy." John looked at the genius a little startled, he had known that he had almost bounded with the alpha woman, but he hadn't known Tony had been courted that much. Completely ignoring the little spike of jealousy that crossed the doctor’s eyes, Tony leaned a little more heavily against the alpha and tapped the screen. All kinds of little icons appeared and the genius’s elegant hand started skipping over each of them explaining their function. The more the omega spoke, the more amazed the doctor was at the other man’s intelligence.

"So this one his directly linked to all the doctors’ papers you actually respect and might want to read. This one is linked to all the medical paper's that have been written and will be written on the Avengers, divided into relevant and hilariously wrong. This here is just a little personal touch, linking you to BBC News so you don't miss London too much. This is all the medical books I could find and translate to this mobile. You also have all the hospitals in the world on speed dial; the phone will automatically patch you through to the closest one to your current location. Aside from all the medical mumbo jumbo, and that by the way was a pain to find, you are also connected to my personal schedule and I installed a mini Jarvis for emergency."

"You...you gave me Jarvis?" That more than anything stunned the doctor. He knew how much Tony loved his AI and while he wasn't above letting other people used the AI, he had never ever allowed anyone in the tower to have such a full access to his creation. His gaze firmly set on the mobile, Tony nodded weakly, his cheeks a little pink. 

"It’s no big deal, really..." Not able to stop himself, John turned his head slightly and leaned up, pressing his lips softly against the omegas. His hands stayed wrapped around the mobile, his body pressed against the genius, just the way Tony had placed them. He didn't push, didn't take, didn't possess, simply pressed their lips together shutting the other man off. When he pulled back, Tony looked a little startled, but moved forward leaning their foreheads together with a sigh. 

"See...that right there is worth a Jarvis." John chuckled softly letting the omega take comfort in his presence, looking through all the apps, only looking up when Tony yawned. The genius’s mouth opened so wide, the doctor heard the jaw cracked loudly and the other man’s eyes became misty with tears.

"Tony when's the last time you sleep?"

"Had to finish the mobile." The genius mumbled sleepily, peering toward the kitchen and the coffee maker. John stopped him from moving toward it with an arm around the genius’s waist, silently asking him to stay where he was. 

"When?" The genius shrugged and John looked up for the most honest person he knew in all of the tower.

"Master Stark hasn’t slept in quite some time Sir," Jarvis answered.

"I napped!" Tony pouted, glaring at the nearest camera.

"Falling asleep in exhaustion on your workbench is not a nap, Sir." The posh British voice spat back, with just a touch of attitude that had the doctor smile. 

"Traitor." With a chuckle John started pushing the genius toward the elevator truly intending on sending him to bed, but paused, looking at the other man with a frown.

"Jarvis what are the chances that Tony will actually make it to his room and sleep?"

"I am calculating a possibility of this miracle to have a five percent chance of success Doctor Watson."

"Not cool Jarv, tattling on your creator. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tony sulked. Shaking his head John peered at the genius and making a decision, turned them around and toward his own room. Tony followed looking around with a frown. Entering the doctor’s room, Tony wiggled his eyebrows at him with a cocky little smile, but John simply shook his head.

"None of that, not in your state anyway."

"I've done far more, with far less sleep doctor." Ignoring the new stab of jealousy, this was something new to John and he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. Pulling the covers down and pushing the omega in, John tucked the other man into his bed. Tony looked up at him with a pout, but his eyes were already closing. Watson was about to leave when a careful hand wrapped itself around his wrist keeping him close. 

"Stay."

"Tony, I..."

"I'll sleep I swear, just...stay....I..."With a grunt Tony burrowed under the covers and mumbled something the doctor didn't quite catch. Leaning in closer his thumb caressing the genius’s wrist, John finally caught the mumbled words. "In case of nightmares."

Knowing the omega’s history and the story behind the Arc reactor, Watson laid himself on top of the covers, one arm around the omega and his leg thrown over the taller man’s waist. Whiskey brown eyes peered at him searching his gaze for judgment or pity. When he found none, Tony scooted closer, his messy salt and pepper hair all over the doctor’s pillow and nestled his face in the alpha’s neck. Wrapped in the alpha’s covers, encased against the doctor’s body and surrounded by the scent of an alpha he apparently trusted, John watched as the hard wired body of the genius slowly relaxed. Soon enough he could hear a soft snoring coming from the face nestled against his neck and the hand not held by the genius moved to draw circles against the sleeping omega’s back. Once the man in his arms body tensed and a strange little noise escaped him, but John simply pulled him closer, whispering in the omega's hear softly.

"It’s alright darling, you’re safe, I'm here, no one will ever touch you as long as I breathe." With a sigh of relief Tony fell back into peaceful dreams, nuzzling his nose in the doctor’s neck. John heard a faint chuckle as the genius seemed to have awakened just enough to hear him and mumbled a little before his entire body fell back into sleep.

"So much British cheese.” Watson chuckled softly, kissing the other man’s forehead and his own eyes closed,napping a little, while his entire senses stayed alert. This precious man was relaying on him to keep him safe, hewas trusting him to protect him in his sleep and Watson had no intention of failing him. He had done the same many time before, when Sherlock had been injured or had fallen asleep in a random spot from exhaustion. When it had been the detective, John had stayed away, it was never a good idea to try and touched a sleeping alpha. But he had always stayed close, knowing that the detective would ever only let himself relax this much because he knew the doctor would watch over him, protect him. So when he heard the elevator door open, but no sound of footsteps, Watson silently rolled down from bed and grabbed his gun, tucking it at the back of his pants and silently made his way to the living room. 

There stood Director Fury looking around the floor with a scowl and when Watson saw the other alpha sniffed the air, he could guess the sneer of disgust on the other man face. His guess was proven right as the Director turned toward him, studying the smaller alpha. John walked toward the taller man with a mask of indifference and passed him going to prepare some tea if only to have something to do. Fury stayed where he was silently judging the smaller man.

"You should go back to London." The tone was one of an order, but John noted it was formulated as a request, not an order. Meaning the Director of SHIELD couldn't order the doctor away, interesting. Turning around to face the man, Watson wondered once more who exactly had hired him and if it wasn't Mycroft himself who had placed him here. But if so, than why? A Holmes always had a reason to act, he hadn't known either brother to make decision slightly or without a purpose. 

"Why? I cannot see any reason for me to depart." The kettle whistled behind him and John turned his back on the other alpha, a clear sign that he didn't perceive the taller man as a threat and smiled at the soft growl he received for the move. 

"Your presence is a disturbance to the team." Adding some cream to his tea, John always avoided sugar since the Hound Case, he finally turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Really? I've had a lovely dinner with Doctor Banner last night, he didn't seem disturbed. Agents Romanov and Barton have complimented me on my medical skills, they didn't seem disturbed. Thor is quite exhausting to be around, but he doesn't seemed disturbed by me as I am by him. Tony..." At the mention of the genius something passed in the director’s eyes and John hummed softly. “Tony really does not seem disturbed in the slightest by my presence. So we must be talking about Captain Rogers here?"

The Director stayed quiet as he studied the other alpha,his one eyes trying to glare a hole in the smaller man’s forehead. John pulled his new mobile from his pocket and watched in pleasure as the other man notice the carving on the back and sneered. 

"It would be in everyone’s best interest if you were to stay away from Stark." 

Watson sighed softly, he really really wished people would stop telling him what he should or shouldn't do. If the Director had talked to Mycroft at all, Holmes would have told him that the more someone told the doctor not to do something the more he tried to do it. Just looking at him and Sherlock, the moment he had meet the man everyone around him had tried to push him away from the detective. His own brother had asked Watson to spy on him, and it had only increased the speed at which the doctor had trusted the detective. As everyone had warned him to stay away from the deranged alpha, the closest Watson had been to the detective. And here stood Fury trying to order him away from the omega he was now sure of courting and it only reinforced his desire to do so. 

"Everyone as in you and Rogers?"

"What do you know of Stark industry?"

"Just enough, I don't need to know anything more than Tony or Jarvis wish to tell me. It’s not MY company, why would I care?" Fury looked about to explode, which only served to calm the doctor. He was used to much scarier men, maybe he could find a way to bring back Moriarty if only to introduce the two men.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?" The explosion was quite impressive, but again he was used to a much more impressive master mind, so Watson simply shrugged. "Anthony Stark is the most powerful omega in all the world, his company exptends all over the globe and ismore advanced in the technology world than your simple mind could ever imagine."

"So?" It was truly amazing to watch all the veins popping out of the other alpha’s forehead.

"So the alpha who will be bound to him will have a great power."

"Power you wish to control? Or more so you wish to control by having Captain Rogers, your most loyal dog bounded to Tony." Fury didn't nod, but it was written all over his face that Watson was right in his guess. Sipping his tea studied the other man and shook his head, his voice dropping like he was talking to a reluctant child. “But once more, it wouldn't be your company or Rogers's ; it is Tony's. Any alpha that has the chance to be bounded to this wonderful man should wish to be for the man, not the power behind him."

"No one would tolerate Stark for any other reason." The doctor starred at the other man, startled by the comment. 

"I would."

Fury sneered again, his disgust quite clear at the statement. "But your...defective." John’s eyebrows raised at that. "I've read your files Doctor, it was the only reason I even agreed to your presence here. A small alpha with no desire to claim, you have no alpha rage."

"So you though it meant I had no desire to bound?" John cocked his head to the side, not letting the other man see his rage. It was always the first thought of other alpha; they never saw him as a threat. No, he didn't feel the need to claim, to mark and bite. He didn't feel the need to fight other alphas for the attention of an omega. He was a protector, a caregiver, a healer. His sister was an omega and he had seen how alpha acted around her, seeing her as an object to possess, something they needed to claim. He saw omegas as gifts that needed to be protected. Yes, he wanted to bind, but in a partnership where both parties would be equal and that was something he had only everthought possible in his wildest dream. Most omegas wanted to be claimed, to be marked, to be taken care of by a strong alpha and let the stronger alpha take care of them. But with Tony, he could see that the genius would never accept this kind of relationship. He let Watson care for him, protect him, but he had his own life, his business, his duty as an Avenger and Watson would never take any of it from him. Something he knew Rogers would do if he ever got to bind with the genius, something that would make the genius miserable and something the doctor wouldn't allow to happen. 

"You need to claim to bound!" Fury snapped making the doctor snort in derision.

"No, actually the bound is a bound of trust, love and respect between an alpha and an omega. It is not necessary to claim for the bind to take effect." The director was studying him and the doctor simply met his gaze calmly.

"Without the bite you could be challenged for him." Johns smiled softly at the mention of this old barbaric tradition, of course the director would resort to it.

"Only if I allowed it." Watson purred chuckling softly. “And Tony would probably wish to fight any alpha stupid enough to do so."

"Damn right!" Both alphas looked up in surprise as the genius shuffled in, his hair going crazy over his head, his whole body wrapped in the doctor's covers. Watson had a flashback of Sherlock naked in a certain palace as he spotted the genius’s naked shoulder poking out of the white covers as he shuffled sleepily to the doctor side. Taking the cup of tea away from the alpha Tony took a sip and made a face. "Sugar?"

"Of course darling." Ignoring the gaping Director, Watson fetched a truly disgusting amount of sugar and dumped it in the cup. Purring happily, Tony nestled himself against the alpha, sipping his tea and ignoring the Director. 

"Was there anything else we could do for you Director?" John asked politely as Tony kissed the alpha’s cheek making quite a show of it for the other alphas benefit.With a sneer Fury, turned on his heels and entered the elevator without a word. They both watched as the door closed and Tony chuckled softly against the doctor’scheek.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just enough to want to do this." Before Watson could react, the cup crashed to the floor and Tony's mouth was on his, devouring, his tongue slipping in without asking and exploring the smaller man’s mouth hungrily. The doctor’s hands fell to the genius’s waist trying to stay upright under the attack, as he took in everything the omega gave. Tony's hands were in his hair controlling the kiss, pushing the doctor’s head in the right angle. As the genius’s tongue coaxed his forward, John grunted happily exploring the taller man’s mouth. He could taste his tea, but also the sweetness of the sugar, that he loved on his omega, but also a little bitterness as he tasted the other man’s real flavor. It was intoxicating, to have all hisshense's drown in the omega’s taste, scent and to feel his hands touching the soft skin as he found out that Tony was indeed topless as the covers fell to the floor. Massaging the strong back, caressing the hard muscles, John pulled the omega’s body flushed against his with a grunt. Tony melted against him, slowing the kiss, letting the alpha take control, his hands falling to the smaller man’s neck, keeping him close. When Tony pulled back a little biting the alpha lips, then his neck just a little harder, John had to close his eyes, to stop himself from simply throwing the omega to the floor and taking him. No he didn't feel the need to claim, but that didn't mean this genius wonderful man wasn't one hell of a tease. Watson gasped softly as Tony bit harder on his neck, licking in apology to sooth the small wound and pulled back to catch the doctor’s gaze.

"If the world needs a claiming mark to know who I belong to I'll mark you." Not believing how lucky he was John simply pulled Tony down and caught his lips softly, worshipping this precious treasure as he deserved to be. They ended up lying on the floor, Tony straddling the doctor as they exchanged kisses’ and sweet caress, the alpha never pushing for more, letting the omega decide their pace and accepting every touch as the gift they were.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

"Do I really need to wear the gold bowtie?" Bruce looked up from his spot on the couch with raised eyebrows taking in the man before him. John was wearing a classic black and white suit sent to him by one P. Potts and around his neck was the golden bowtie Tony had given him with a smirk. 

"Tony will be wearing his, he wanted you to match, but I'm sure you can explain to him why you though his idea was silly." Gaping at the obvious guilt trip the other doctor was laying on the alpha, John tied the bowtie firmly in place. "Humhum thought so."

"You are evil. I cannot understand why Tony thinks you’re such a nice man." Banner snorted softly with an evil little smile playing over his lips. 

"Because I'm always nice...with Tony." John scowled at the beta, who simply shrugged. "Ready to go?"

"Aren't we waiting for Tony?"

"He’s already there. It’s the only way Pepper can make sure he actually attends his own gala." John felt another spike of jealousy, but pushed it down as they made their way to the car waiting for them.

"What about the other Avengers?" John asked trying to get his thoughts away from the still unknown female alpha that his omega had almost bounded himself to. 

"Barton and Romanov are on a SHIELD mission and Rogers should make an appearance later in the night. Hehad something to do, some Captain America museum or such." John hummed softly letting the city washed over him as he enjoyed the comfortable silence settled in the car. Banner and he had become quite comfortable around each other, the other doctor highly approving of his relationship with the genius. They often worked together or exchanged medical paper's they found interesting or absolutely hilarious, especially the ones on Hulk. As they approached the museum where the Maria Stark Gala was held they both jumped out of the car and into the sea of flashbulbs. 

Nobody knew who he was, but there were a lot of shoutsfor Banner’s attention that the other doctor completely ignored, his face perfectly calm. They were some murmurs that the alpha could hear as people pointed toward his bowtie, but he followed the beta’s example and just keep on walking. As they finally passed the door, John released the breath he hadn't know he had been holding and Bruce smiled at him with mischief.

"Better get used to it, dear. The moment those animals realize you and Tony are in the courting process of a bond they will be all over you." The alpha snorted a little, not that he wasn't used to the media hunting him down, he had lived with Sherlock Holmes after all, but the cameras had mostly been for the detective, he was simply the companion of a great mind. He had kind of hoped he could do the same with Stark, stand by his side, offering support and smile for the camera without needing to actually speak to anyone. 

"They don't need to know that now." John mumbled, still he smiled as Bruce chuckled.

"Then you shouldn't have worn the bowtie dear." 

"But you said!" 

"Remember dear I'm only nice to Tony." John followed the doctor gaping at him and laughed as Bruce gave him a fake evil look. The alpha would have been worried about the man’s evil tendencies if he wasn't part of the Avengers. 

The two doctors mingled in the crowd, moving with the flow easily, snatching champagne glasses’ as they passed them and looking around for a familiar genius. Soon enough Watson lost sight of Banner and wandered to the empty corridors looking for a little peace and quiet. He soon found himself in a corridor of statues and lost himself in the sight of the life like bodies intertwined against each other. Hearing the recognizable sound of heels on marble floor, the doctor turned and froze in shock.

Here, walking toward him was the most gorgeous and terrifying woman he had ever seen. Clad in a fiery red dress, her long red hair flowing behind her, the woman was tall, all long and strong body and he know exactly who she was before her alpha scent reached him, Pepper Potts. Her eyes fell on him and then to his bowtie and she made a beeline for him, a predatory smile playing on her lips as she loomed over him.

"Where is he?" she asked. Even her voice was amazing and John’s jealousy was replaced by a sense of inadequacy. Tony had almost bounded his life to this woman; what in hell could he see in Watson that that woman wasn't?

"...I'm sorry where is who?" he asked, finding himself shy as her hard stared landed on his bowtie once more and her whole body relaxed at once, making her looked less threatening and much more friendly. No, seriously how could he even compete against her?

"You are John Watson?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow; even that was elegant. He nodded in answer not thrusting himself not to growl at her in challenge." Then you must know where that imbecile is." 

"Hum...I haven't seen Tony since I've arrived." She froze now looking a little distress.

"But...he told me he was going to find you, since Jarvis alerted him of your arrival."

"When?" Knowing his omega might be in danger, John completely dropped any jealousy for this woman.

"An hour ago." Pepper looked worried as she looked around now in distress. "Oh I really hope it’s not another kidnapping attempt."

Snapping his mobile out of his pocket, John opened the screen with a snarl just begging to come out at the mention of previous kidnappings. "Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"I have located Master Stark in the west wing of the museum, I'll give you a map Doctor Watson." As soon as a red arrow appeared showing him the way, John started to run, closely followed by the other alpha, which was quite impressive with the height of her heels. 

"You have Jarvis one your mobile?" Surprised at the question, John peered over his shoulder to find the woman looking at him in shock.

"Yes." She studied him some more, but otherwise stayed quiet as they made their way toward the genius. As they rejoined the gala, John spotted Bruce and only had to look at him for the other doctor to fall in step next to him with a frown.

"Where's Tony?" 

"No idea. Going to get him." That was all Banner need for his frown to deepen and a truly unpleasant look washover his face. As they turned the corner they started to hear shouting and the trio ran faster.

Arriving at Tony's location, John blood froze in rage, Bruce growled softly and Pepper sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Not again."

Tony had a medieval sword in his hands, shouting at Rogers as the alpha was trying, without much success, to appease the omega, while shouting at him. They both froze at the arrival of the trio and using the fact that Steve was otherwise occupied, Tony dashed to the doctor’s side with a tired sigh. John easily pulled the man against his side, noticing that the red haired alpha was peering at them but keeping her distance. Steve snarled at the little display.

"I challenge John Watson for Anthony Stark." The words were more of a growl, than actual words but the significance was there and Tony grunted unhappily.

"Really Steve, really? Now?"

"Stay out of it Tony, you are the prize." Tony simply gaped looking down at John with a frown.

"If you ever talk like this again..."

"I'll personally shot myself, darling."

"You better. That is truly the most unsexy thing I have ever heard."

"You’re absolutely right darling."

"That on the other hand is the sexiest." Tony purred nuzzling the doctor’s neck.

"Really? What about, yes darling, your always right darling." 

"Now you’re just being a tease." 

"Only for you."

"Did I tell you how much I adore all those cheesy line when there said in that lovely British accent?" The omega shivered a little against John with a teasing little smile.

"You might have said something about it last night, but then again your mouth was otherwise occupied." 

"Oh yes that, that was lovely indeed." John hummed in agreement, kissing the omega’s slightly pink cheek; he just loved making the former playboy flush.

"HEY!" They both turned to the fuming alpha, having completely forgotten about him. Turning to Banner, John saw that the other doctor was laughing quietly, his head against the wall and that Pepper was hiding her smile behind her hand, her eyes full of laughter.

"I accept your challenge Captain." At the sound of displeasure from the omega John squeezed his waist to keep him silent. "But as our forces are clearly unequal, I have to ask for some conditions to be applied."

"Which are?" From the smile on the feral alpha, it was clear he didn't believe that even with conditions Watson would win.

"First one with his back on the ground loses and I am allowed to use as weapon any object currently on my person. Are those conditions agreeable to you?" The soldier’s eyes travelled over the doctor and he nodded.

"Alright!" Slightly pushing an unhappy omega toward Bruce, Watson took a step forward waiting silently for the other alpha cues. "Challenge conditions accepted."

With a nod the doctor didn't wait for the other alpha to make the first move and instead pulled his gun from his hiding spot at the back of his pants and without missing a beat shoot the taller man in the foot. He didn't really want to kill Captain America or stopped him from performing his duty after all. The tall blond froze in shock looking down at his bleeding foot in surprise.

"WHAT!?!" Switching the gun to his other hand, Watson took a running start and jumped as high as he could before connecting his fist with the taller man’s jaw. The alpha railed back but still didn't fall. So as soon as his feet touched the ground again, John swooped the taller man feet from under him and punched his solar plexus. Without any balance and fighting for breath the taller man fell to the ground with a heavy sound, his skull hitting the marble floor quite hard. Switching the gun again, Watson pointed it to the man’s forehead waiting to have his full attention. When teary blue eyes filled with shock and anger looked into his, John smiled softly.

"I win." Steve sneered at him, his foot still bleeding and John simply shrugged. "If your foot still hurts tomorrow come and see me and I'll patch it up. And really Captain,next time someone asks to be allowed to use any object on his person in a fight, you should always assume they are armed better then you are."

With that the alpha tucked his gun back in his hiding spot and turned to see a grinning Tony, a pleased looking Bruce who had apparently filmed the whole thing and Pepper looking at him thoughtfully. Remembering his earlier jealousy at the woman, John had moment to wonder if he should expect a challenge from her, when he found himself with his arms full of happy genius. Tony tipped him back holding his whole weight as their lips crashed together and John happily let him. He knew that any normal alpha would see Tony’s possessive behavior as a lack of masculinity on an alpha part, but John simply smiled and placed his hands around the omega’s back letting himself be dipped backward. As Tony pulled him upright with a pleased smiled kissing him once more, John simply chuckled happily letting Tony in charge of everything. 

John watched absently as Bruce moved to the fallen soldier’s side, whispering something in his ears and watched a little more interestingly as the Captain paled. Bruce patted the man’s chest with a truly disturbing smile and walked over to them with his hands in his pockets humming softly. He caught John’s questioning look, but the other doctor simply shrugged like it was nothing. 

"Ok THAT was the hottest sexiest thing I have ever seen!" Tony purred happily, nuzzling the doctor’s neck.

"Do you always have a firearm?" Pepper asked studying the smaller alpha with a frown. Watson smiled softly, he couldn't really explained that since he had known Sherlock, there hadn't been a day when he didn't have his gun on him, especially since he had passed in gun though custom in quite an illegal way. 

"Better be prepared for anything." 

"Hot."

"Tony!" The red haired chided the omega who simply smiled happily.

"It is." 

"Go back to the gala I want to talk to...your alpha."

"But..."

"Speech now!" With a pout Tony moved away from John, closely followed by Bruce who fell into step next to him. John wanted to protest, but stayed silent. If Tony was listening to Pepper than it was out of respect and not because he felt like he had to. 

"Walk with me." Ignoring the grunting Captain, they took another corridor and started walking next to each other in silence. Watson left the woman to her thoughts, letting her find exactly how she wanted to voice her question.

"You won't get the company by...."

"Don't want the company." John interrupted, tired of people assuming he was after Tony for his money.

"I'm sorry, I just had to make sure. You wouldn't believe the number of people who have tried to bind themself to him for his money."

"Just shoot one in the foot." John replied easily and Pepper smiled.

"He's impossible, I really do hope you know this..."

"He doesn't sleep as much as he should, doesn't eat as healthy or as often as he should, he get lost in his own brain, doesn't like to be ordered around and is probably to most un-omega like omega I have ever meet." 

"So why...?"

"He's also brilliant, passionate, loyal, infuriating andwhile he isn't the most insane person I have ever meet, and believe me I've meet plenty of those, he is still fascinating in his madness." He wasn't Sherlock, could never be Sherlock, and Watson didn't want to the genius to be him, Tony was something different, but just as insane and it was what the doctor needed in his life more than anything else. 

"You like his madness?"

"Adore it actually." 

"God you’re made for each other." Pepper sighed, but a little smile played on her lips and John found himself relaxing a little around the other alpha.

"May I ask...?"

"Why I didn't bound with him?" The red haired answer cutting him off, just like he had done to her, so he simply smiled, nodding. “I truly loved him, still do actually, but I wasn't what he needed. If I had accepted to be his alpha I would have never been able to accept Iron Man. It’s part of him, it’s one of the biggest part of him actually and I wasn't able to accept it. I saw it as something that would kill him, still do sometime, but...."

"It is who he is, it's not all of him, Tony Stark is Iron Man but Iron Man isn't Tony Stark...I fear I'm not expressing myself quite as I wish I could..."

"No...no you understand something that took me years to accept...it’s good, really good." They stayed silent for a while after that, simply walking next to each other and John relaxed in the presence of the other alpha. Pepper would never challenge him for Tony, not unless shethought the omega was unhappy or in danger with the other alpha. She wanted what was best for Tony and for now John hoped he really was what was best for the omega.

As they reentered the Gala, Tony was finishing his speech, his hands flying all over his head as he spoke looking quite pleased with himself and Pepper groaned unhappily. "I just know from that look..."

"That he just did something stupid or very embarrassing." Both alpha exchange a look of shared suffering and Pepper moved forward ready to clean up whatever mess her CEO had made. Tony moved to the doctor’s side, his every step looking like an elegant dance and kissed John on the lips for everyone to see. When he pulled back John was glaring at him, not liking those intense displays of affection, but Tony simple chuckled pulling him toward the dance floor as music started to echo through the room.

"Dance with me?" 

"I don’t' dance." John mumbled but Tony simply pulled him against his strong body, clearly taking the leading role and John let him. He had dance with Sherlock before, and at least Tony was more his height. 

"Just follow my lead."

"Always darling." Tony’s gaze searched his and a soft loving smiled touched the genius face as he leaned down and kissed the doctor’s lips as they swayed gently following the soft piano music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Hulk and Tony in his suit ;)
> 
> This was suppose to be a short story damn it! As always comments help and are very appreciated <3


	5. Battle memory

John slowly woke up, reaching over to find a cold spot and frowned, his eyes still closed. His hand moved around and his slowly waking brain finally confirmed to him that he had indeed fallen asleep wrapped around his personal blue glowing night light. With a sigh, the doctor rolled out of bed and made his way to the living room, shuffling slowly and rubbing his eyes. Watson couldn't understand how he could have gotten over his trouble sleeping when Sherlock wasn't in the flat to being unable to sleep without his personal blue night light. It had taken months for him to be able to sleep when the detective was on one of his wild goose chases and fake undercover work, only for having to start all over again with the omega. Then again Tony never did stay asleep for very long and the doctor always found him in the most ridiculous of situations. Just like now.

John debated simply going back to bed, but took pity on the other doctor and walked toward him, sitting on the floor next to the reading man. Banner looked up, fully dressed at two o'clock and smiled like hadn't most likely been awaken by a crazed genius only hours before. Looking over at his omega that was hovering over the now completely disabled microwave, John pinched the bridge of his nose trying to find the function in his brain allowing speech. 

"Why?" Well that was a start at least.

"I'm not sure. He busted into my room three hours ago, dragged me here talking about a fascinating experiment, spotted the microwave and completely forgot about me being here."

"Then...why?" Still not really good but at least his brain had supplied him with more than one word this time.

"Well the last time he did something to the microwave...well, just say he turned it into a nuclearbomb. So I stayed. Plus if I leave, he'll just come get me again and forget me as soon as he spots something shinny."

The doctor simply hummed, nodding, he knew the doctor was right. The genius had indeed woke him up in the middle of the night asking weird questions or demanding help for his experiment...only to forget about it the next minute. It also wasn't the first time Watson had found Banner lounging around or hovering over Tony, pulling away any sharp objects like an overprotective mother hen. The very fact that Banner was reading on the floor meant that he had already taken away any sharp object and didn't expect the genius to accidentally hurt himself. 

"I wouldn't use that again. Just chunk it in the garbage in the morning; he probably won't even remember it."

"Yes I will!" piped the genius from his spot on the floor surrounded by all kinds of parts, more than the doctor though could be found in the microwave. He would have to check the whole kitchen in the morning to see what else the genius had disabled. 

"No you really won't dearie, but it’s okay. Go back to playing with your toys." Bruce shushed the other man and John chuckled softly.

"Kay!" 

Banner was studying him with a teasing little smile, butthen Watson watched as his expression turned more neutral, alarming the doctor. "Are you still sure about your decision? About bounding to Tony? You do know this nonsense is never going to stop."

From anyone else this question would have enraged the doctor and he would have been looking for his gun in no time. But coming from Banner, a man he now considered a friend, it was true concern and it made Watson pause for a minute. Peering at the omega tinkering on the floor, with an half focused gaze and clearly going on autopilot, he understood the other doctor’s concern. If he hadn't lived two years with Sherlock before meeting Tony, he would have probably given up by now...really looking at the genius he shook his head, no he wouldn't have given up, it would simply have taken much more time for him to get use to all of the omega’s eccentricity. But he had lived with Sherlock, he had been awaken in the middle of the night by explosion, he had seen his roommate take the tube with a bloody apron, he had seen it all and loved to see all the new things Tony could come up with to surprise him. Where Sherlock had been a tornado of action that clearly wasn't aware of anyone around him, expect for a few very lucky group of people, Tony was a tornado of emotion, of intelligence, that was very much aware of the human nature, but choose to ignore most of it, unless you were one of the lucky people he actually cared about. If you were one of those lucky people, than the genius would move the earth itself for a simple smile. With a lazy smile, John returned his gaze to the other doctor and simply nodded softly. His brain might not have been able to give him to vocabulary to express just how much he appreciated and cherished all of the omega’s little eccentricity , but his expression must have, because Banner's face melted into an easy smile and he went back to his reading like nothing had happen.

The two doctors stayed silent, Watson napping a little for the next hours and Banner still looking way too refreshedto have had maybe two hours of sleep reading peacefully next to him. Once the other doctor had to go and take away an instrument that provided disturbing sparkles from the contraption the genius was building. Finally having enough and thinking the omega had spent enough time doing whatever it was he was doing - it was starting to look a little like a robot dog - John pulled to his feet and loomed over the genius.

"Tony, time for bed...again." It was a small miracle every time John was able to keep the genius in bed for most of the night.

"Almost done, you can go back to bed without me." Tony piped in.

"No, I can't." The scientist and the doctor both looked at him with raised eyebrows, Banner looked quite amused as he made his way out of the doctor’s floor. Tony looked at him, his eyes a little more focused than usual at that time of night and a small smile played on his lips. 

"Why?" The omega eyes fluttered as he asked innocently and John groaned, just knowing the genius would find a way to make him sound cheesy even at...three in the morning.

"Because I can't sleep...if you’re not in my arms." 

"Can I finish the Iron Puppy?" Tony asked with a pout. With a sigh, John took the omega’s hand pulling him up and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man with a little sigh. Burying his nose on the omega’s hair, letting the scent of the man he was still courting wash over him, John slowly pulled Tony toward the bedroom. "So that's a no?"

"Shut up darling." Tony chuckled softly and let the doctor manhandled him into the perfect position, wrapped around the smaller man and was asleep as soon as John kissed his cheek, mumbling happily. Watson knew that in the morning the genius probably wouldn't remember doing the Iron Puppy and that the doctor would have to take it to the nearest kennel...chuckling softly the doctor let himself slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

"Master Stark?"

"Oh for heaven’s sake!" John groaned burying himself deeper in the croak of the omega’s neck that was nowhiding his face under the pillows. It couldn't have been more than four hours since he had been able to put the genius to sleep and now here was Jarvis’s posh voice piercing his half asleep brain with a British accent. 

"Jarvis this better be important or I swear to God I'll asked Tony to make you a body just so I can beat you up!" Johnheard the chuckle from coming from under the pillow, but all his attention was on the camera in the corner of the room. 

"I have a body Doctor Watson, it is Master Stark’s suit; all of his collection of suits actually." The alpha stared at the ceiling and finally turned around pulling the covers over him and the doctor mumbling swear words that had the genius giggling.

"Bug off you damn AI."

"Sir, Loki Lafeyson is causing havoc in downtown."

"Did someone tell the crazy brother issue God that his brother his currently in Asgard?" Tony mumbled lifting the pillow to glare at the ceiling.

"I don't believe so sir."

"Then find someone to inform the bag of cats that his little chaos is useless since he won't get any of the brotherly attention he so crave."

"I did sir and Agent Barton sent this message back: Its Stark turns to talk to the crazy mind puppet God!" Jarvis piped in, sounding a little smug. John had to smile.

"No it isn't...it's...no it's...shit it IS my turn." Grunting,Tony pulled the pillow away from his face and John growled unhappily when the genius tried to pry himself out of his arms. "I'm sorry but it really is! Last time it was Nat, then Steve, then Clint, which by the way was a complete disaster and they destroyed Central Park, so it’s totally my turn."

"Send Banner." Watson grumbled, trying against all odds to win a lost battle with a genius.

"Can't. He would kill Loki and then we would have an inter dimension war...I could try to send Hulk, though.” Surprised, John looked up, accidentally releasing the omega who slipped from his arms with a chuckle. 

"Banner couldn't kill a God!" John mumbled from his hiding spot under the covers and didn't hear an answer before Tony walk out of his closet wearing a tight fitted black suit and a cocky little smile...when had the omega moved his clothes in his closet?

"Brucy would surly find a way." Peeking at the genius from under the pillow enjoying the view quite a bit, John almost didn't hear and frowned, feeling like he was missing something. "Jarvis what's the Chaos drama queen done this time?"

"There's a dragon flying over downtown, Sir." Both the genius and the doctor peered at each other with raised eyebrows and finally Tony simply shrugged.

"Better than the Griphon last month." Walking over to Watson, Tony leaned toward him and slipped something in his ear as he kissed the breath away from the smaller man. Pulling back with a cheeky grin, Tony turned around his face going all business like, it was also a turn on to the doctor and he mourned the idea of a late cuddly morning with the taller man. "Jarvis I'll need the Mark XV. Time?"

"Twenty seconds sir."

"Window!"

"Very well Sir." Watson sat abruptly as one of the windows in his room opened and Tony started stretching his arms and legs, all his attention on the opening. 

"Ten seconds sir."

"Tony, what…?" The alpha didn't have time to finish and his body and heart froze in terror as in front of his eyes his omega took a running start and jumped out the window. His brain stopped working, his heart felt like it exploded in his chest, body refused to move as flashbacks crashed through his mind. Sherlock talking to him, asking him to keep watching him, Sherlock looking down at him, Sherlock falling, Sherlock covered in blood, Sherlock...death.

As his skin turned white, as his heart stopped beating, as his mind asked that he followed his omega, his feet brought him to the window and he looked down expecting to see the speck of the genius body covered in red on the sidewalk below. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't survive this this time, he wasn't strong enough, he just couldn't...

"John?" Looking up sharply at the sound of the metallic voice, John snapped his neck up looking at the hovering Iron Man. His face white, his heart in his throat, his mind railing, the doctor simply closed and opened his mouth. Leaning against the window frame, heaving as much air as he could in his now functioning lungs, John tried to calm his body. Iron Man came closer to him and Tony pulled the faceplate up to peer in concerned at the alpha.

"Never .Do. This. Ever. Again." Watson’s words were clipped, his voice harsh and angry. The omega peered at him trying to understand what had happened and his eyes went wide when he finally understood. They had talked about the doctor’s history, Tony knew about Sherlock, he knew how the detective had died and the guilt on thegenius’s face reassured the doctor; he knew Tony wouldn't pull something like that again...or at least not in front of him.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! John I'm sorry. Oh my God I can't believe I...."Pulling the armor closer with an hand of the faceplate, John pressed his lips to the omega, calming his babbling and careful not to fall himself. When he pulled back Tony looked a little calmer and smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault; it just triggered something, I'll be fine."

"Still I know a thing or two about triggers." The genius made a vague gestured to the Arc reactor, losing a little of his balance and pulling away slightly from the doctor. "Should have thought of it."

"Hey metal head give me a lift." Pulling himself out the window a little John peered up to see Barton standing on the railing of the balcony from the Avengers main floor already fully suited. With a grunt Tony looked up pulling the face plate down with a wink to the doctor and moved up. John jumped back as the sound of his omega and the archer’s voice resonated in his ears. The genius had placed an Avengers communicator in his ear. With a little smile, feeling a little more relaxed, but still a little shaken up, the alpha listen in peering at the city from the living room window.

"Hey Robin Hood! Didn't you tell Jarvis it was my turned to tell the bag of crazy his brotherly attention his away?"He watched as he saw Clint jump in Iron Man arms landing gracefully against the armor like it was no big deal.

"Yeah I did." Oh, so he could hear all of them. "But come on man, dragon!"

"...Yeah okay dragons are cool. What about Hulk? He could have some fun with a dragon." There was a roar from the street below and Iron Man started to fly away from the tower as John watched a green mass moved on the ground following him. "Hey Jolly Green!"

John sighed, leaning against the window. He was in love with a man child...wait...since when was he in love? He looked up sharply at nothing in particular, the chatter of Tony and Clint teasing each other dying in his hears. His mind was railing once again, going all over his feelings, his reaction to the omega, not just for his status as an omega, but for the man itself and stopped breathing for a moment. When had that happened? Two weeks ago his mind easily supplied and he groaned. The night of the Gala, the night he had danced with the genius and shot the super soldier in the foot. The very night he had started to think of Tony as his omega, the very night he had accepted a challenge because he had decided to keep Tony for himself and the omega had allowed it. The doctor couldn't believe how blind he had been to his own feelings, but then again he hadn't believed he had any special kind of feelings toward Sherlock until Addler had poked at them. So he was in love with a brilliant, infuriating, egotistical, ex-playboy omega...where had his life gone so wrong? His gaze landed in the Iron Puppy still splattered all over the kitchen floor and a slow happy giddy smile played in his lips. No the better question was where had his life gone so right?

"...He's just not here...I don't know why!" Refocusing his attention on his omega, yes his, the smile spread over his face as he listened to Tony’s voice." I don't know, he should be back next week...No, why in hell would I send you a message when he comes back?...I don't care!....Oh my God!...Fine! I'll flash the Avengers tower A when he comes back, happy?....Hey! Hey! Hey you forgot your dragon!"Iron Man was clearly locked in a screaming match with the God.

If he looked carefully John could see a giant gold dragon flying across the sky and a very small gold and red Iron Man zooming around it. By the impressive collection of swear words now slipping from the genius mouth, John could guess what had happen.

"Legolas?"

"Can't pierce his skin." The archer piped in.

"Hulk?"

"Can't jump that high." The roar that John could hear from the archer comm made the doctor frown a little, not liking the sudden silence from Iron Man.

"Jarvis what about Jonah and the Whale take two?" Watson’s frown deepened.

"Sir I would really advise that you take example on other role model." The AI sounded a little pissed and John moved closer to the window, watching Iron Man zooming away from the dragon’s snapping jaw and flames.

"Pinocchio?" The genius replied easily like sword size teeth hadn't just almost cut him in half. Why was the doctor so sure he was going to hate the next part?

"Want some extra fire Tin Man?" Clint asked.

"Shoot!"

"Really sir, I would ask that you didn't."

"Tool late!" Tony and Clint piped in at the same time, laughter in their voices and John watched gaping as Iron Man took altitude getting the dragon’s attention on him and plunged down all of sudden an into the giant beast’s mouth. The doctor was simply gaping at it all, he couldn't believe how a man with Tony's intelligence could have...no wait he could, his lover was a giant man child.

"The Chitari whale thingy were much bigger than this is."

"That's what she said."

"...I'm high fiving you when I'm getting out of here for that bird brain."

"You better that was GOLD!" 

"Okay I'm good!" After that all Watson saw was the great beast stomach explode and fall to the street below. The alpha was feeling the need to lock his omega away for the rest of his life, but repressed it all...he would kill him as soon as he was sure he was still alive for being so stupid.

"DO NOT! Tony that's disgusting! Get away, get away....ARGH!" Pulling the comm out of his ear placing it on top of Angus, John sat on the couch awaiting his omega and letting his mind drift to some kind of punishment for the crazy lunatic. His eyes landed on the pile of Tony's favorite tools lying all over the floor and an evil smiled played on the doctor’s lips.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

The doctor was just finishing hidding the last of the tools in his medical examination room, the number four room in which Tony Stark would never look for them according to Jarvis. It had taken a grand total of five seconds to convince the AI to turn against his maker after the little stunt he had pulled with the dragon and John was humming happily at the memory of the very pissed AI’s voice. John was still feeling quite pleased with himself when he heard the genius approaching and busied himself with papers. He knew the moment the omega was in the room by the smell of shame that followed the genius, just as strong as his omega smell. Stopping himself from reaching for the other man and reassuring him, instead keep his eyes on the paper in his hands, John could see from the corner of his eyes that Tony was out of his skintight black suit and was back into his usual washed out jeans and Black Sabbath t-shirt. All the alpha wanted to do was wrap the omega in his arms and make sure he was okay and unarmed, but stopped himself again by burying his nails in his palm. 

"John?" The omega’s voice sounded sheepish, but John simply hummed softly looking up in question. "How pissed are you?"

"Not at all darling," John purred softly and the geniuslooked really confused. But still the doctor stood his ground waiting for the genius to make his own conclusion. 

"...what did you do?" Tony asked suspiciously, looking around like he was expecting a bomb to explode in his face.

"Whatever do you mean darling?"

"...Jarvis what did he do?"

"Whatever do you mean Sir?" the AI asked just as sweetly as the doctor. Tony was gaping at the nearest camera with wide then turned his gaze back on the alpha still smiling at him sweetly. 

"YOU...turned my AI against me?" Tony asked slowly, but once again John simply smiled. Tony moved closer to the doctor, one foot at the time carefully looking at the alpha like he was going to snap at any moment. John stayed still waiting to see what the omega would do and was a little surprised when Tony looped his arms around his neck and actually smiled at him."You turned my AI against me. You know even Pepper isn't able to do that and quite frankly...its hot."

"Tony." There was a warning in the doctor’s voice and Tony shrugged, smiling his little cocky smile.

"I know I did a stupid thing and...you most definitely did something that will enrage me as much as I just enrage you, but I won't know what it is until the time for your revenge comes...and then you'll will have the time of your life, right?"

"Such a brilliant man." John relaxed letting himself be submerged in the scent of his omega, his smile turning more natural as Tony chuckled softly. "How else would you learn from your mistake if I never get revenge?"

"I never would," the omega whispered softly, his nose nuzzling the alpha’s neck, making the doctor melt against the taller man lightly biting his earlobe, loving the way Tony let out a little mewing sound and the genius’s cheeks flushed pink. John was pulling the omega toward his desk when a loud creaking noise came from the living room.

"Tony?"

"MY TONY!" Came the roaring answer from the living room and the alpha looked up sharply as Tony looked slightly guilty. The omega was moving back slowly, his arms spinning wildly around him and rambling rapidly.

"So with the whole exploding dragon, me being covered in goo and me having to run here to change, I kind of forgot one big giant green problem. Than he was pissed and when he's pissed he doesn't change back and then he's more pissed. So...basically...Hulk is in the living room!" Dashing out the door the moment he was done, John was left gaping at emptiness. Slowly following his omega, John found that there was indeed a giant green beast sitting on the floor of his living room with the genius on his lap. 

"MY TONY!" the great beast rambled, patting the genius’s head while glaring at the doctor. Taking in the giant fist, the angry glare and the impressive size of the giant green beast, John sighed and went to sit on the couch. Hulk followed his every move, while Tony simply hummed happily letting the big hand pet his head. 

"Actually he's mine." He heard the gasp from Tony and ignored it keeping his gaze on the green giant. Hulkgrowled, looking at the smaller man with such hatred John could feel it envelope him, but didn't looked away knowing a challenge when he saw one. 

"No mark on my Tony, Tony mine." Slowly reaching up, the alpha pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing the bite mark he had let Tony keep on his neck, tapping it with his finger.

"My mark, my Tony." Hulk lost his glare, leaning over his big head and to the doctor’s surprise sniffed his mark...quite loudly and Watson was sure his hair were now sticking up over his head in a comical way. From the smirk on the omega’s face he was quite right. When the massive green being leaned back he was frowning, but no longer looking as angry as before. 

"But...Tony omega."

"Yes and I'm his alpha, so I bare the mark." Hulk looked down at Tony with a frown, the omega looked up with a smile and nodded his head in affirmation. With the grunt the big guy took Tony in his arms holding him close and burying his head against the omega’s stomach. The genius simply giggled, not seeming to mind at all and not worried about his safety in the least, so John stayed calm even as his heart was in his throat at the sight of the man he loved being jerk around by those giant shovel size hands. Placing Tony back on his lap, Hulk studied the doctor looking far more calm.

"Hulk approve, Hulk share my Tony."

"...thank you, I'll share too." Hulk nodded now looking a little smug and curled himself around Tony daring the doctor to say anything with one warning look. John simply shrugged making himself comfortable and peered at the smiling genius with raised eyebrows." Why do I feel like I was just was an hair away from being killed."

Tony propped himself on Hulk knee, almost purring as the green beast scratch his back rumbling happily." He would have, he did throw Steve through two walls when he tried to claim me as his...It was glorious!'

John couldn't help his smile as he could easily picture the whole thing in his head. He was also starting to picture a gorilla playing with a kitten as Hulk kept on petting and scratching the genius until he was humming happily. He told as much to the genius, who chuckled looking at the doctor with a smile and once again all the alpha could feel for this strange man was love. 

When Hulk finally calmed down and turned back into Banner, John helped Tony tuck the other doctor on the couch. Banner was sleeping deeply, wrapped in one oftheir covers, a soft smile on his lips. Pulling Tony against him, smelling another alpha on his omega, John grumbled unhappily. Tony wrapped himself around the alpha smiling down at the doctor, nuzzling his neck and licked his mark.

"It looks a little faded, should I do it again?" Without an answer Watson dragged the laughing omega to his bedroom with an aggressive growl. He might not have the desire to mark his omega, but he sure as hell loved his omega doing the marking. Letting Tony pinned him to the mattress and nuzzled his neck, John melted under his omega letting him do all he wanted to him.

When later that night Watson awoke with a pleasantly sore neck, half naked and the left side of the bed still warmed but empty, the alpha smiled evilly. Peering over his arms he looked as a confused and sleepy Tony wandered around looking for his tools and for once went back to sleep without any problem. This was the most peaceful night the doctor ever had, especially when three hours later Tony came back to bed curling himself around the doctor grumbling unhappily nuzzling his nose in the alpha neck.

"Poor Iron Puppy...couldn't find my tools." John chuckled, shushing the genius and pulled him closer, still smiling. This was the best revenge ever.


	6. Ring memory

John was pretty sure the little black box was staring back at him judging the very fact that it had now spent one entire week hidden in the doctor’s sock drawer. Sitting in his counter beside his cup of tea, the little black velvet box was now rightfully pissing him off. Every time he had wanted to bring it out, to give it to his lover, and he just froze, always thinking it wasn't the right time. Maybe it was just his nerves, maybe it was because he wasn't sure if Tony would actually accept to wear it, but the box had stayed hidden for fear of the genius’s reaction. Knowing the omega was away for the day, he had taken the box out, trying to prepare his speech and his heart. Taking it in his hand, he stared at it not able to open it...and starting to get a little pissed at himself.

"Tony...argh. Anthony Stark....NO! He hates his name what's wrong with you man...Will you....that sounds like an order DAMN IT!....Would you do me the honor...that just sound's like I'm begging....oh screw that your going back in the sock drawer!" Slamming the velvet box down on the counter the alpha turned his back on the staring box with a sigh of frustration. He just couldn't do this, he wasn't built for this. He didn't feel the need to claim, to bite, to mark, but that didn't mean he didn't want something showing people who the omega belonged to. He had the bite mark that the genius keep placing on his neck every time it started to fade, but that was for him; he wanted something that would bring comfort to the omega like the bite mark did to him. "Tony...Darling, I know we haven't known each other for very long...but you've been the pillar keeping my sanity from collapsing since the day I've meet you and you've been there when my heart needed spilling listening to my every ridiculous bubbling words. I know our relationship isn't conventional and that I've shoot a man in the foot and will probably shoot moremen to keep you by my side. But I can promise you that I'll always be by your side. This is my first and most important promise to you and will be followed by many more through our life together."

"Oh!" Spinning around at the sound the doctor found the omega standing on the other side of the counter wearing a dashing black and purple suit, matched with purple sunglasses holding the small black velvet box...Watson might have been loosing some sleep since he had bought that damn thing. "Oh...oh."

Taking pity on the flabbergasted genius, John walked over to him and took the box, opening it and knelt in front of the taller man. Tony’s gaze shifted from the ring inside the smug velvet box to the kneeling doctor. The alpha had stared at the damn ring so much that he now knew it by heart, a wide large golden band, the exterior full of equation written with the help of Banner that represented Tony, the Arc Reactor and the original Iron suit and finally a small engraving in the inside of the ring with thedoctor’s full name : John Hamish Watson.

"Darling...Do I have to do the whole speech again?"The genius seemed to come out of a trance as he took the ring out of the box, smiling as he saw the engraving on the inside of the ring.

"Hamish?"With a roll of his eyes, John got to his feet and took the ring from Tony, slipping it on his finger.

"You are never allowed to show this to anyone. Let’s just say the last person who was curious about the H in my name stole my birth certificate, so that ring is to stay on your finger...if you don't mind that is?"Tony was peering at the ring, his gaze full of wonder and his other fingers running over the equation with wonder. Finding those whiskey brown eyes searching his, Watson felt himself melting under the attention and pulled Tony forward taking his ring hand to his lips. The omega was still staring at him speechless and John chuckled thinking it was the first time Tony was silent for so long. "Darling I'm getting a little worried here."

"...ye...YES!"Tony threw himself at the alpha wrapping himself around the doctor’s body, his legs going around his waist, letting the smaller man hold all his weight and for once Watson was grateful for all the running around Sherlock had had him doing around London. His omega was kissing and biting his mouth, making the alpha’s legs melt to the ground until the genius was straddling him, chuckling softly against his mouth as he pushed the smaller man until he was lying on the ground, the doctor’s hands on his hips caressing. 

The alpha now had the omega’s trust, that he was allowed to touch and to explore this wonderful man body, but he still didn't want to push without his omega giving him the go ahead. He was reminded of this trust as he felt the cold caress of the golden ring marking this intelligent wonderful man against his cheek as the genius’s other hand grabbed his hair pulling his head in the right angle to better devour the alpha’s mouth. John groaned as he felt the omega’s teeth bite into his lower lips pulling at it just close to drawing blood and his hands clenched automatically around the taller man’s waist, pulling him closer. With a happy little mewing sound that always had the alpha growling for more, Tony rolled them around until the doctor was on top of him looking a little startled by the change in position. They hadn't done much more than kissing and some very pleasing things with they’re mouths, but always with Tony on top, so John looked down at the grinning omega with raised eyebrows. 

"Just so were clear here babe, I love it when you give me the power in our plays, but right now I want YOU inside me...very badly." John looked at the lust heavy lidded look on his omega with a startled expression. 

"Oh!..."The rest of all of the alpha’s blood went down, leaving his brain with nothing but pure animalistic urge and a growl escaped the doctor as he kissed his omega senseless only pulling up to allow him to breath deeply before capturing his mouth again. Biting the genius’s plush full bottom lip of his omega with a soft purr, he left Tony a complete mess of moans and shivering violently under him. 

"In!...Oh....in...fuck...bed?!?"With a growl and a force the doctor knew he wouldn't have if not in full alpha mode, John jumped to his feet and grabbed the chuckling omega, throwing him over his shoulder and made a dash for the bedroom. The doctor almost faltered on his step when Tony grabbed his rear with both hands humming happily, but knowing with his goal in sight, John threw the taller man on the bed and climbed on top of him his eyes full of lust. Grabbing the doctor’s hair once again, the omega pulled the alpha to him, kissing him more softly, slowing him down and once again turned them around giving the doctor whiplash. Slowly the genius’s hands slid to the smaller man’s neck, caressing, massaging, then his shoulder, slowly slipping to his arms and circling his wrist. Looking into the alpha’s eyes with a mischievous smile, Tony pulled his arms up and released them over his head tapping them in warning before reaching down.

"Now Doctor Watson you will keep those there until I said so and if you do you will be allowed to do whatever your heart desire to me."John had to close his eyes, for a moment, breathing heavily to try and calm himself. He could do this, he could do this...if Tony could just stop biting and licking his neck, he could totally do this. "Whatever. You. Want."

"Bloody....YES!....god!...Do that again!"With a little moan Tony tapped his wrist once more, before he moved down, throwing away his suit jacket and button down shirt to the floor, the sunglasses had fallen somewhere on the way to the bed. The pants, shoes and socks followed shortly after, only leaving the genius in only his very very tight grey boxer briefs, the rest of him gloriously naked. The doctor’s hands made fists, but stayed exactly where the omega had placed them already imagining what he would do to his omega in revenge. 

"Now let’s see about that shirt."With a groan, John watched as Tony took the first button of his shirt between his teeth and pulled until it gave and spat it out. Moving down the omega repeated the operation with all of his buttons, stopping between each of them to kiss and bite the newly revealed skin. At the last button the doctor’schest was covered in bite mark and hickeys, pushing against the alpha’s self control more than any experience the doctor had ever had. Including the time Sherlock had experimented on him for a week by drugging his tea or the time he had burned all his shirts because he had awoken deciding they were all ugly. He had faced serial killers, master minds and extremely dangerous people without so much as blink, but this man, this genius omega was completely destroying all of his walls and all of his precious self control. 

"Tony!"

"Hush, hush now I'm just starting." John looked at the omega with a growl his eyes full of lust, but his hands stayed exactly where they had been placed. Aside from the omega’s name that he keep on shouting and moaning, all of the alpha’s vocabulary was forgotten as the genius attacked his belt, nibbling at his hip. He barely heard the clatter of the belt as it hit the floor all of his attention on his omega’s clever hands as they opened and pulled at his pants until they followed the belt. Now he was only wearing his ruined shirt, his hard leaking member painfully throbbing for any kind of attention the lip licking omega seemed quite ready to give. 

The doctor’s head fell back against the mattress as he first felt his omega’s lips kiss and caress his hard prick, a loud growl escaping him. He felt more then heard the huff of laughter from the genius as his hot breath washed over his sensitive skin. Tony licked him from root to head, sucking lightly at his head tasting his precome and kept one hand on his hips leveling himself up, while the other moved to his balls rolling them in his palm. The alpha wasn't sure how much more he could take when the omega swallowed him down to the root, engulfing him in tight wet heat that had the doctor’s head spinning. He could feel the his head hitting at the back of the genius throat and shouted as Tony swallowed around him the tight heat getting tighter like he was trying to suck the life out of him.

"Tony!...I can't...I'm...GOD!....going to...."Slowly pulling back with a loud popping noise, Tony crawled on top of the alpha, kissing all of his bite marks on his way up. The omega looked at him with a pleased little smile and Tony reached up tapping his wrist twice. 

"Your turn. I'm ready for you...my alpha."

Ripping the rest of his shirt away with a growl, John jumped on the laughing omega, pinning him under him. Tony’s arms fell around his shoulders, his body relaxed under his, trusting the alpha to take everything he wanted without any fear that even in his lust John wouldn’t push at the omega's boundaries. Reaching down between them feeling the natural wetness of the omega’s body's natural lubrication, John ripped Tony's briefs, making the taller man writhe under him. Pushing two fingers into the tight omega hole, scissoring to make sure his lover was ready for him, John watched in fascination as Tony's eyes closed in pleasure and the omega made that sweet mewing sound he loved so much. 

Pulling his fingers out, smiling at the little sound of protest from his lover, Watson intertwined their fingers on each side of the omega’s head supporting his weight on his elbows and waited until the taller man’s gaze found his."Bite me."

Tony’s heavy lidded eyes sparkled happily as he leaned up and just as his teeth sunk into the doctor’s flesh, the alpha pushed inside his omega burying himself to the hilt. His lover shouted in pleasure against his neck, biting a little harder and pulled his hips back to slam back in loving hearing his name shouted by the genius pinned under him.Tony's head fell to the mattress his eyes closed, his mouth gaping open in a constant scream of pleasure, his neck completely bare and John felt nothing. He knew in the back of his mind, the still focused, very small part of his brain that could still think that any normal alpha would be biting this neck. But he didn't feel the need to mark or bite, looking at their intertwined fingers, catching the golden glittering of the ring was enough for him. It was all he needed, all he could have ever asked for and Tony marking him was turning out to be the best idea the omega could have ever had. 

Rolling his hips, trying to hit the omega’s prostate, wanting more than anything else to see his lover go completely mindless, he know exactly when he finally hit it. Tony’s body spasmed under him, his legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper and locking them together. A loud moan intercut, with his name, swear words and a lot of words John just knew weren't English, escaped the omega as he came between their bodies completely untouched, his tight walls pulsing around the alpha’s hard member. The alpha only had to pump inside the still pulsing and shivering omega before his own release hit him. With a loud growl, the name of his lover escaping his lips, the doctor collapsed on top of the genius. Both breathing heavily, Tony kept himself wrapped around the doctor, keeping him buried deep inside him as he finish spending himself in his omega, his prick getting softer. Tony was caressing his back, kissing his head and carding his other hand in the doctor short hair, humming softly and John felt like he had died and gone to heaven. 

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but must have been minutes, until Tony let John pull back with a little whimper as the alpha slipped out of him. John walked to the bathroom wanting to prepare a washcloth and smiled as saw that Jarvis had prepared them a hot bath. Going back into the room, enjoying the view offered by his sated satisfied naked omega, John growled happily making his lover chuckle softly as his laze gaze ran over the doctor body.

"Nice view doc."John pulled Tony to his feet with a smile, plastering the genius against him taking all of his weight as the taller man legs buckled under him. With a cocky little smile that had the omega laughing against his neck, John walked them to the bathroom. Slipping into the hot water, Watson pulled the genius against his chest loving the way the taller man just seemed to fit perfectly against his body. Tony was resting his head on his alpha shoulder his eyes close his pure bliss, letting the doctor run a bar of soap over his body slowly as his whole body seemed to be humming under the attention. Careful of the Arc Reactor, the alpha dropped the soap in the water placing a hand over it keeping his lazy lover close to his chest. 

"You alright darling?"Nodding and nuzzling his nose against the alpha’s nose Tony hummed his approval, making the doctor chuckled sleepily. 

"Love you my alpha."With a soft loving smile John kissed his sleepy omega’s forehead and feeling the water turned cold pulled his lover out of the bath. Tony, now completely relaxed and nearly sleeping on his feet, let his alpha dry him off and tuck him in their bed...once he had change the covers. He chuckled softly as Tony wrapped himself around him, burying his face in the doctor’s chest, his arms around the smaller man’s waist and getting theirlegs tangled up. Wrapping his own arms around his omega, cradling the genius’s head in his hands, John kissed his genius’s forehead as he watched him fall into a deep restful sleep.

"Love you too my precious omega." Hearing the huff of laughter that washed over his naked chest, he heard Tony mumbled something that sounded a lot like his usual mumbling about John’s accent.

"British cheese."With a little chuckle, Watson squeezed his lover against his chest and fell into his own restful sleep, feeling like the part of his heart and brain that had always been missing was now complete. He could feel the bond he had formed with the omega tying them together and at the back of his mind he could feel his omega’s pleased emotion pulsing through him. Surrounded by their combined scent, feeling the bond straitening as his omega complete trust in him filled his heart with pleasure and John finally surrendered to the darkness holding his missing piece against his heart.

 

Something woke the doctor. He wasn't sure why, Tony was still wrapped in his arms, the room was in complete darkness, everything was calm and peaceful. Yet the alpha couldn't go back to sleep, something was bugging him, something just wasn't right. Pressing his lover against him, ignoring the little snore of protest at being squeezed so tight, Watson let his senses travel around the room, his eyes moving across every piece of furniture and his gaze stopped at a form in the far corner. Keeping himself very still as the form moved closer and peered at him, all of the doctor’s blood left his face as he peered at the familiar face.

Sherlock...Sherlock...Sherlock his best friend, his former roommate, his companion...alive standing right there in his usual black coat, his blue scarf, his hair stylishly curled all over his head, smiling down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Not dead."

"...what..."

"Not dead."The detective looked quite smug as he said it again peering at Tony with a little frown.

"WHAT!" Tony jumped awake looking around and once his eyes landed on the looming alpha he punched him in the nose. Sherlock fell backward with a grunt of pain as the barely awake genius looked around confused. John sat up, keeping an arm around his omega, just in case Tony was to jump on the detective and strangle him or something waiting for the taller man to be completely awake. 

"Are you okay darling?"Tony now seemed a little more awake, looking from his alpha to the detective on the floor nodding, still looking a little confused.

"What about me? He punched ME in the face John!"

"Shut up Sherlock!"Watson snapped and now Tony looked even more confused. 

"Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes?" John nodded glaring at the detective. "Isn't he supposed to be…I don't know DEAD!" 

"All faked with the help of Molly and Mycroft..."

"Molly knew!"Tony tense at the clipped tone of his alpha, but Sherlock just keep going like nothing had happened, like John wasn't a breath away from strangling his best friend.

"And Mycroft, but that's irrelevant really."

"MYCROFT KNEW!"

"Well yes of course he knew, he..."Carefully sliding his omega out of the way, John kissed the genius’s forehead in apology...before jumping on the other alpha to strangle him. Sherlock let out a whelp of surprise as the doctor’s hands wrapped around his throat pressing down and cutting off his airway. From the corner of his eyes, when all of his attention wasn't focused on the now very red looking detective face, he saw Tony pull on a pair of sweatpants and shuffled pass him.

"To early for this shit, need coffee, calling Banner." Looking up as Tony walked out of the room, releasing a little pressure from the detective air way...apparently just enough for the man to talk and buried himself even deeper in the doctor’s anger. 

"Well...at least you got yourself something to distract you in my absence."Looking down sharply John’s head butted the detective on the nose. Enjoying the grunt of pain and the blood, the doctor stood up, found a pair of pants and the destroyed de-button shirt. Kicking the detective slightly as he passed him with a glare, John walked out of the room to calm himself, already knowing he would hate his friend’s explanation for his fake death. Something else occurred to him and he turned, loomed over the detective, pointing at him with a warning finger.

"That ‘distraction’, as you call him, is my omega and lover. If I hear anything offensive coming out of your mouth about him again, so help me god Sherlock I will shoot you in the head." Leaving the gaping detective behind, John found his omega and wrapped himself around him trying to regain his balance. Tony simply held him, caressing his back and they sat on the couch, Tony with his coffee sitting on his alpha’s lap, just in case he felt like attacking the detective again and they waited for the detective to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time DRAMA!!!!!!


	7. Holmes memory

When Sherlock finally made his entrance, his face covered in blood as his nose kept bleeding, he glared at the omega who simply smiled sweetly at him sipping his coffee like everything was fine. With a scowl the detective started pacing the living room, his gaze landing more than once on John as if he was expecting something from the doctor, but the alpha was still trying to calm himself. With a little humming sound Tony buried his face in the crook on his neck, his other hand scratching lightly at the smaller man’s neck trying to reassure and calm the highly stressed doctor. When he could feel himself settle a little, Watson focused all of his attention on his former friend and breathed deeply, kissing the genius’s forehead in thanks before starting to caress his omega’s back to keep himself focused and his thoughts away from killing Sherlock.

"Why Sherlock? That's all I want to know, just why? You must've have known in the recess of that brilliant brain of yours how I would react to your death!"Okay he had snapped a little at the end of it, but he was pretty sure no one would blame him for it.

"I though you would know! That you would wait for me!"Sherlock shouted his arms flying over his head in frustration...and John wanted to strangle him again.

"WHY! You were dead...I thought you were dead! Sherlock I was a mess! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was protecting you! I had to make sure all of Moriarty’s network was destroyed...I couldn’t have any weakness." The detective’s voice fell a little at the end of it, but John still glared the other alpha down unhappily.

"So I'm a weakness now?"

"YES!...no...yes...to me you are and people have used it against me before."Watson calmed himself, but his mind was a turmoil of emotion and Tony melted a little more against him enveloping him in his scent calming the turmoil. He still wanted to strangle the detective, but at the same time he wanted to hug him, to kick him and kiss him. "I never thought you would follow Mycroft orders and seduce the Stark prized omega...that wasn't in any of my calculation."

"WHAT!"John jumped a little and turned to find Tony with both eyebrows raised, looking at the detective in surprise, the rage was back in full force. 

"After his failure to acquire him for himself I'm surprised he decided to use you...then again it was the most sensible play to make."Sherlock was lost in his deducing while the doctor was gaping at him.

"WHAT! I never agreed to that!" Turning his gaze on his omega John quickly circled the taller man waist with his arms keeping him closed afraid the genius would run away from him."I swear darling I didn't know, I...Mycroft tried to claim you?"

"Shush, its okay, its alright. I know you didn't."Tony placed his hand on the doctor cheek caressing softly, he had a little smile playing on his lips clearly finding the whole situation hilarious. "Pepper had all of your background on my desk the moment your name was revealed. We had our doubts at first, but it kind of became very clear you weren’t in Mycroft’s pocket as soon as you shoot Steve. The great Mycroft Holmes would never allow one of his agents to shoot a symbol of America, to risky for political reason."

"Mycroft tried to claim you?" He knew it was ridiculous, but he was stuck on the idea of the expressionless Holmes brother trying this tornado of an omega for himself and he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Tony gave him aclearly judging look, but huffed in laughter and nodded.

"It was a long time ago and ten minutes in my company drove him to the walls. He tried to send some of his agents to bind with me since, but Pepper never lets them get more than thirty feet from me."

"But...Mycroft."John asked again and Tony smiled, kissing his cheek like he was a slow child.

"OF COURSE MYCROFT!"Sherlock shouted angrily, he clearly didn't appreciate being ignored by the doctor and the genius...not that John cared much about the detective feeling's right at this moment. "The Stark prized omega and the Holmes trophy alpha, the perfect match made in heaven. It would have been a fantastic leap for my dear brothers career."

John could feel hot white anger curling inside of him and this time was surprised by it. Taking a step back, exploring his feelings, John soon realized the anger was leaking from the bind and looked at his straight face omega, startled. Tony was the picture of calm, his whole body relaxed, there was even a little smile playing at the corner of his lips, but all the alpha could feel was the burning anger that was building inside his omega without any reason that he could see. Just before he could ask the genius what was happening, the elevator doors opened and Banner stepped out freezing as his eyes landed on the detective. To everyone surprise Sherlock jumped to the floor and rolled until he was hidden behind one of theliving room chairs, which only made the beta sigh angrily.

"You told me he was dead dearie," Bruce said softly looking at Tony, his eyebrows turned down in a frown as he really took in the genius, apparently seeing what John was still feeling burning in the man on his lap.

"John told me he was, Brucy."

"Brucy! How are you not dead already?" came the shout of surprise from the detective who peeked at the other doctor from his hiding spot.

"I would never kill Tony...Sherl. Now come out from there, I don't have my knife." Watson watched in confusion as the detective’s clever eyes travelled over the beta and Bruce sat next to the both of them, taking the genius’s hand in his with a soft smile. 

"Sherl?"John asked, still confused at to what was happening, but pleased that in all the confusion the genius’s anger had calmed. 

"Hum yes. Me and Sherl have meet before, a long time ago actually."

"I had you arrested."Holmes said from his spot, now sitting on the chair behind which he had hidden. 

"Yes indeed you did dear, you just forgot one little detail...well actually failed to deduce one little detail." Banner purred happily, his thumb caressing the back of Tony's hand.

"I never..."

"Hulk."

"...so I did."Sherlock look quite unhappy at that, but that wasn't what was still confusing the doctor.

"I'm sorry...Sherlock had you arrested? Why?"

"Oh for nothing really, he was against some experiment I was running while running from the military."John gaze travelled to his omega, but Tony simply shrugged, clearly this wasn't news to him.

"You were killing people, cutting them to pieces. I must say while I admired your style and dexterity with a knife, I still do not approve of your so called experiment. You,sir, should be in a high security jail."The detective hummed softly, he seemed more relaxed, but his gaze stayed alert watching all the beta’s movements like a hawk. Watson was simply confused, while Tony hummed like had just realized something.

"Oh! So Sherlock was the annoying prick that keep following around and disturbing all of your experiments!" Clearly unfazed by it all Tony smiled brightly as Bruce nodded in affirmation and Sherlock gaped at them...John was doing the same.

"I'm sorry if all this doesn't seem...normal to me...but Banner killed people...for...experiments?" John asked slowly trying to wrap his mind around it all. Sherlock nodded sharply and Tony just smiled.

"Only slavers and drug dealers, if that is any consolation to you doctor Watson."Bruce said calmly and John took a moment to reconcile all he knew of this man with what had just been told to him...and it all fitted with the man sitting next to him with an easy smile. He had been around enough psychopaths to recognize it in Banner and felt like hitting himself for not seeing it before. It had all been there really, his calm way of being, the way he was extremely obsessive, especially when it came to Tony. Tony probably the only person alive that knew all of the beta’s secret and still accepted him as he was.

"So the night of the Gala, when you whispered something to Steve...that was...?"

"Just a little warning, encouraging him to only sleep with one eye closed or he would loose both." The tone of voice was matter of fact, like it was nothing, like it was normal and for the other doctor it apparently was. 

"So...and this is just to be clear, you know about Mycroft?" Bruce nodded smiling. "And if I had turned out to be one of his agents, you would..."

"Have made you distempered without a single regret,although I deeply appreciate the conversations we had." Watson nodded slowly, wrapping his mind around it all and looked at Tony who was looking much more relaxed then before, less fake mask and more regular crazy man. Banner was his omega’s best friend and protector, the other doctor had never done anything threatening toward him and the alpha was sure that as long as the genius was happy he was quite safe. 

"Very well then just checking."Banner smiled brightly patting the doctor shoulder in camaraderie and immediately took back the omega’s hand in his as Sherlock jumped to his feet looking startled.

"John!"

"Sherlock shut up! I shot a man less than twenty four hour after meeting you, I'm not a saint and neither are you."Watson snapped, startling Tony a little, but the omega leaned down kissed his lips softly in thanks.

"You’re under the spell of the Stark prized omega John!"The alpha railed back as the white hot rage crashed against him once more and John looked up startled ignoring the rest of the detective’s rant as his omega’s gaze landed on the detective. Sherlock might not be the brightest man when it came to human emotion, but John felt like a rabbit pinned under the weight of a predator as the genius’s fake smiled stretched across his face and the taller man leaned a little toward the ranting man.

"Say prized omega one more time; I dare you." Tony asked sweetly in an innocent voice negating all the rage his alpha could feel pulsing down they're bound.

"Prized omega!" snarled Sherlock, clearly not seeing any danger in the genius’s calm demeanor and Watson couldn't really blame him since the omega looked on the outside so calm and collected. With a snarled of anger Tony jumped from his lap and on to the living room table entering the detective’s personal space making sure he had all of his attention. The detective looked confused and taken aback, but looked straight into the genius eyes accepting the silent challenge.

"If I'm such a prized omega as you keep on saying so elegantly then why - oh why - haven't I had an heat since I was twenty five because my dear father locked me in a soundless, windowless room since my first heat making go slowly insane until his death! Why is John the only alpha since Pepper I'm not scared shitless off because I was raised to think all alpha’s would treat me like I'm a slave to beat! And why? Oh please answer this one if you’re this intelligent, would anyone think a sterile omega would be such a prize!"

As everyone stared in silence, the only sound around the deep breathing of the enraged omega as Tony keep his gaze on Sherlock. For the first time in his life John watched as Sherlock looked truly ashamed and compassion crossed the detective gaze as he finally seemed to piece who and what the man standing in front of him was. The alpha was just frozen there completely at a lost, he had never seen Tony this way, this enrage, this lost and....this insecure. He could feel it through their bound now all his omega’s insecurity, all his fear of being abandoned, of being left behind, of placing his trust in someone that would abuse it...something John now knew had happen many time before.

"....Tony?"Watson watched as his omega flinched and tensed; the genius had completely forgotten his presence in his rage and now seemed to be at a lost. Keeping his eyes forward, never once looking at his alpha Tony straightened up and John could feel all of the genius’s walls coming up. The walls crashed in place hiding all that the omega’s rage had revealed and John realized just how much the taller man was hiding behind his easy smiles.

"Sorry, should have known you were getting a rotten deal when you heard the Stark name. I...sorry."The door to the elevator opened, Jarvis clearly understanding his creator’s need and still without looking at the doctor Tony walked inside it and disappeared. 

In the silence, John completely froze; just watching the door as Sherlock opened and closed his mouth, his brain clearly railing to pull the situation back into control. Banner who had been silent for all this time sighed heavenly getting both alpha’s attention on him.

"If you don't go after him right now, I will and you will never see the both if us ever again. It's not a threat or anything. It's the simple truth. If you don't go and prove to him that you are still his alpha, his mind will provide him with dark thoughts about you being disgusted by him and he will flee. I will follow where my loyalty lies and because I actually like you will not kill you...unless it makes him happy that is."John was gaping at the other doctor and jumped to his feet, the elevator already opening for him. Bruce gaze travelled to the detective that was now looking a little white as he watched Banner. "I'll take care of the detective."

"Please don't kill him. He's an imbecile but he's still my friend or will be again soon if I still have an omega."

"No promises."Bruce purred taking out two little scalpel from his sleeves."I might get into a cutting mood."

"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR KNIFE!"The detective shouted as Banner took out two scalpels from his sleeve.

"Scalpels are medical equipment Sherl, not knives."

John caught a glimpse of a shocked Sherlock as the door closed and could still hear his shout even as the elevator started going up, making the doctor frown. He would have thought that in a distressing mood his genius would have found refuge in his workshop, but as the door opened to the night sky John could understand why he had chosen the roof. The night sky was slowly turning a deep blue as the sun prepared itself to make its firstappearance of the day. The deep blue sky was still filled with glowing stars ready to disappear into the blue sky that would reign supreme all day as the sky seemed cloudless. In the middle of all the vastness, standing with his arms around him, like he was hugging himself, trying to find comfort in himself, was Tony. John could guess from the way the omega was holding still that he was aware of his presence, but as the alpha reached for their bound, he could feel his omega trying to cut it and snarled. It was so new, if the genius pulled at it or tried to undo it, he still could and John wouldn't allow it. Almost running to his omega, John crashed into him wrapping his arms around the genius’s waist and rested his head between the taller man’s shoulder crushing his body against his.

"Don't."Tony let out a little whimper his body leaned against the doctor against his will."Tony...darling please don't."

"It's not fair to you...I should have told you."Slightlyswaying their bodies, trying to calm the distressed omega, John squeezed his arms around the genius a little tighter, feeling relief wash over him as Tony's hands took hold of his arms keeping him close."It's not fair."

"It took us by surprise darling. Maybe it was too fast, maybe we could have talked more, but I don't regret it, never will." Watson shushed him, he could still feel Tony pulling at the bound and gave him a growl of warning. The genius stilled in his arms, but stopped trying tounbind them with a sigh.

"You say that now, but what about when the need to have little a Watson running around rises?" Tony asked softly and John knew this had been something other alphas had used against his omega just from the tone of his voice. Pulling a little the taller man easily followed his lead until they were facing each other. The gorgeous whiskey brown eyes John loved so much were full of insecurity, of fear and doubts John never wanted to see there ever again. He was a realist, he knew there would always be a part of his omega that would doubt him or himself, but he would fight everyday to keep them away. Leaning there foreheads together, letting their breath mingle between them, John waited until his omega’s gaze found him and reached up to caress his cheek.

"Do you want me?"

"That isn't fair either John."Tony said sheepishly looking a little more secure as John keep touching him.

"Do you?"

"...yes, of course."The omega huffed unhappily, but Watson simply smiled pulling his omega into a kiss, untilthe taller man body was completely pressed against his, fitting against him like the missing piece he had been looking for all his life. He surely wasn't going to let it go now that he had finally found it. 

"I love you, all of you, with all your craziness and brilliance alike."John murmured against his omega’s lipsfeeling the little smile of happiness that finally stretched across the genius’s face."Never ever try to break this bound or I will hunt you down to hell if I have to and make sure you never leave my side again."

"But...John I'm..."

"When YOU, not me YOU feel like we should have little Watson running around, we'll adopt darling. I don't care if their not from our DNA as long as they're ours."Tony pulled back a little searching his alpha’s eyes, trying to see lies, to see deception, to see everything he had been raised to believe and John let him see it all. All his love, all his trust and all of his honesty. 

"You...imbecile."His omega buried his face in the doctor’s neck and John stood still holding his precious genius in his arms as he felt his neck grow damp collecting all of those years of repressed tears slowly caressing his omega through it all. 

They were both broken, imperfect in their own ways and together they fitted just perfectly. So even as his omega calmed, simply breathing slowly and letting his alpha take care of him, John swayed them gently until the sun was high in the sky. When the genius looked at him again, he had regained his easy smile, his walls, and John knew it would never be perfect, that Tony would never be completely balanced emotionally, that he would never be the perfect alpha, but he had chosen this omega and had every intention of keeping him until his last breath. 

Pulling his omega in a slow kiss full of all his love and adoration, he growled softly as Tony melted in his arms, the genius’s own arms going around his shoulders, a little whimper escaping him. Tony responded to his kiss with as much love as the doctor and squeezing the taller man waist as the pulled from each other, John intertwined their fingers and walked them to the elevator in silence. Tony easily leaned against him as they went down and John squeezed his hand with a little smile. 

"I love you."

"I know darling, I love you too."

As the door opened they stepped out and both froze, Tony bursting into a fit of giggles as John sighed unhappily. Sitting on the couch, holding out a coffee mug, clearly destined for the genius, his feet resting on the bound and gagged Sherlock lying on the floor, Banner simply raised his eyebrows. 

"He got annoying." John looked from the furious detective writhing on the floor to the beta and sighed; this was his life. Tony kissed his cheek as he released his hand and took the offered coffee happily joining his feet toBanner's, ignoring the grunt of pure frustration from the bound alpha. 

"I need a shower before I can deal with any of this."John walked away from a shocked Sherlock, knowing full well he wasn't in any kind of danger and smiled as he heard his omega giggle happily...they would be okay.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

Sherlock stayed since he refused to go back to London without John. As days passed the detective started to grow visibly bored and John started to worry when the taller alpha suddenly disappeared from his floor. He would always make his way back to the couch every night and was starting to look a little less bored, but when the detective actually started to smile, it started to worry the alpha. On one of the other doctor’s visit, John still hadn't been sure how to act around the other man until Banner had just stared at him, judging him quite a bit and John had easily fallen back into familiarity, Watson brought it up.

"Have you seen Sherlock recently?"

"Sherl as been avoiding me since I tied him up John. But no, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"He disappeared God knows where all day and then comes back smiling."

"Oh that is quite perturbing."Banner looked a little shocked himself and John could only nod."Jarvis?"

"Yes Doctor Banner?"The AI answer politely.

"Do you know where Sherlock is?"John asked before the other doctor could, now quite curious.

"Of course Doctor Watson, Mister Sherlock Holmes is in Master Stark’s workshop, as he has been for the last week."Both doctors looked at each other with raised eyebrows and made a dash to the elevator.

"Tony is going to kill him."Banner simply hummed in agreement not really reassuring the alpha as he cursed the slowness of the elevator. Once it opened on the right floor, they both heard a rather loud explosion and ran down the stairs to Tony workshop. They walk-in to see Tony in his suit, hand held in front of him pointing at a target strapped on top of Butterfinger that was squeaking unhappily. Except as both doctor looked a little more closely there was definitely something wrong with the suit, the suit was black and blue and tall and...Tony walk toward it holding a clip board with a frown.

"Don't blow up my robot Sherlock...Argh the calibration isn't perfect yet."The faceplate from the new suit moved up to revealed a grinning Sherlock and John gaped quite loudly getting both genius’s attention on him.

"John!"They both piped up at the same time making them grin as they looked at each other. With a grin Banner mover to the workbench in the far corner of the workshop ignoring Sherlock’s glare.

"Sherlock....Tony what are you two doing?"Throwing the clipboard away Tony smiled happily walking toward John and kissed him deeply dipping him slightly backward in his obvious joy.

"Well you see...Oh wait! Jarvis help Sherlock get out!"

"Of course Master Stark."Mechanical arms came down from the ceiling pulling the suit away piece by piece revealing the same skin tight black suit Tony was always wearing under his Iron Man suit. What Watson also noticed was the way Banner was looking at the alpha in the suit, with a predatory glint in his eyes like he wanted to jump the taller man and...looked back at his omega not waiting to deal with that now.

"So you see after Sherlock apologized to me..."

"Sherlock doesn't apologize."John cut in, but Tony shrugged.

"He does when he wants to be allowed in my workshop. Anyway he apologized and we started talking and we discussed my suits..."

"Which are absolutely brilliant, quite a feet in technology."Sherlock added walking past them and actually smiled at Tony with one of his rare real smiles. Neither Tony nor John said anything as Banner followed the detective up the stairs with his still very predatory look. They both knew better then to try and understand what was happening between those two.

"So Sherlock was interested in my work, we talked and explored different possibility for a suit that would fit his own needs in London. We started with only a prototype, but well as you can see it is now much more. Altogether, it is well on its way to be quite a nice addition to the London Avengers branch."

"Humhum....London Avengers branch?" John’s brain finally caught up to what his omega had been saying and he looked up as his omega with raised eyebrows.

"Well not full time or course, Sherlock needs his puzzles after all, but if needed he would be quite willing to suit up...once the facilities are built that is."

"London Avengers Branch!"

"Well New York has Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America and Thor, plus all those new recruits in training. London would have me, Hulk and Sherlock, plus whoever we find there of course."

"London Avengers Branch!" John felt like he was clearly repeating himself, but he felt like he had missed some very important information. His omega peered at him and a slow smiled pulled at his lips.

"I just need to have a talk with Mycroft and Pepper and it'll be settled."Just like that Tony kissed his cheek leaving John to follow him up the stairs still shouting to understand.

"LONDON AVENGERS BRANCH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a super hero name for Sherlock !!!!!!!


	8. London memory

"The London Avenger’s Branch."

This was all too surreal for Watson. He watched as Mycroft sat across the desk from him, with Fury at his side, looking over all the contracts Pepper had made for them. He himself was sitting between Tony and Sherlock; the doctor still wasn't sure why his presence was required, with Pepper on his omega’s other side. Banner had come to but was generally leaning against the wall behind the genius glaring at Fury and Mycroft with equal distaste. 

"This is the more than generous offer Mister Stark is willing to make." Pepper spoke in her authority filled voice, her gaze never leaving the two alpha’s opposite her.

"This right here stipulates that we are in charge of all the financial aspect of the move of the Stark Industry to London...and that our bureau are to be use as your new head quarters. I'm afraid this won't be acceptable terms."Mycroft’s eyebrows lifted slightly showing his disbelief in the red haired alpha’s demands, while Fury simply snorted in agreement. 

"Well you see.."Pepper started, but Tony looked at her with puppy eyes and with a sigh, she simply reclined in her chair. Tony’s gaze turned mischievous as he took in the Holmes alpha and his smile was so sweet, John could feel shiver's of fear running up his back. 

"Well you see, Mike."The doctor saw how much enjoyment Tony got from the small flinch of disgust and glimpsed a fist bump under the table exchange between the genius and the detective. All that Watson could think about was when had the detective learned to do a fist bump and how he knew this was an appropriate time to do so...his omega was clearly spending too much time with the detective. "As it turned out, we have found other bonded pair, that you pushed together just like me and Doctor Watson, but contrary to us, their bonding wasn't a happy one. But the most interesting part was that once we nudged them a little, they all miraculously remembered who had introduce them and how they had been manipulated into their bonding. All those bounding, of course, made you advance to the rank you now enjoy. It was really well done, very discreet, but as it turned out they are all very. very pissed at you, Mister Mycroft Holmes."

The older Holmes was looking at the omega with slightly wider eyes and his gaze turned to his grinning brother. Tony was still smiling sweetly and for the first time since he knew his omega, John saw just how powerful his genius was. He had known from the start that he was bounding himself to a powerful man, from the way Fury had kept trying to separate them, but now he could see it in all his glory. 

"Brother dear."

"Yes brother mine."Sherlock answered sweetly.

"Would you by any chance have given this omega some information you had been sworn to keep secret?"

"Oh no Mike, Sherlock didn't tell me anything, but it's nice to know he could give me more names. Wouldn't you Sherlock?"

"Well now that my dear brother as slipped and released me from secrecy I do have a few more names that could be added to your legal suit."

"Legal suit?"Mycroft’s other eyebrow lifted up joining his brother and Tony’s smile turned even more sweet as he nodded. 

"Oh I almost forgot! As you surely know, cohering a bond between to people for personal gain is punishable in some countries by death and in view of all the couples I have contacted, I don't believe your chances to be very good."

"That's my boy."Sherlock patted the omega’s head with a proud smile and to Watson’s surprise the genius smiled happily at the detective. With a sigh, Mycroft looked over the contract once more and than turned to Pepper, choosing to ignored the two obnoxious men grinning at him happily.

"If your terms are met, what will happen to all those complaints?"

"They will disappear, of course." Pepper leaned in, getting back into the conversation easily and ignored Tony when he tried to high five her. Feeling for the red haired alpha, John took his omega’s hand in his, shaking his head and squeezed when Tony pouted a little. Mycroft looked down at the paper in his hands and took a pen out of his pockets, signing the contract in one smooth move before slipping it toward Pepper. With that the oldest Holmes took his umbrella, gave one finale little glare to his brother and a little bow to Pepper.

"Brother dear."

"Brother mine...Mister Stark."

"Mike."John caught another little fist bump under the table. Mycroft slipped out of the room with all the dignity he still had and all gazes turned to Fury. 

"I cannot allow a London Avengers Branch. Letting you leave would diminish New York’s safety and it simply isn't possible according to your contract." Coulson, who had been silently standing behind the director, looked a little stricken and opened his mouth to correct him, but Tony beat him to it.

"Actually neither I or Doctor Banner have ever been officially invited to join the Avengers. I was invited by necessity because of the emergency of Loki's invasion and Banner was dragged to New York by Agent Romanov for the same reason. Neither of us ever signed any contract regarding our loyalty to the Avengers, we gave it willingly in a time of need."They all watch as Director Fury turned to his second in command, who simply nodded, confirming the genius’s little speech. John looked behind them to see the grin spreading across the other doctor’s face as anger slowly filled the director’s face.

"Doctor Watson, control your omega."Surprisingly John felt no anger from his omega, but could see anger on both the detective and the other doctor’s faces as Tony simply leaned against the doctor’s shoulder humming happily.

"If my omega asked me to kneel and lick his boots, I would."John said sweetly keeping his gaze on the gasping alpha facing him. He had just openly admitted submission to a man Nick Fury saw as a submissive and that with the sweetest expression on his face as he kissed his lover’s hand. It was one thing to let an omega take control in the privacy of their home, but it was a whole other deal to publically acknowledged submission to an omega. It just wasn't proper for an alpha to kneel for his omega, but John had done it on more than one occasion and absolutely loved it. Tony must have felt some of his thoughts slipping through their bond, because he slipped his alpha a lust filled gaze and nuzzled his neck with his nose. Ignoring everyone else in the room, John pulled his omega closer, stealing a little kiss and brought their intertwined hands to his lips keeping his gaze on those whiskey brown eyes he loved so much as he kissed his omega’s golden ring. It was Banner’s low chuckle that brought their attention back to the people surrounding them. 

"Then...WHY THE HELL WAS I SUMMONED TO THIS LITTLE FREAK SHOW!" Fury jumped to his feet looking enraged, and Tony simply shrugged turning to Pepper to explain, as he was busy looking at his alpha adoringly...not that Watson was complaining.

"Actually sir, you were invited here so we could talk to Agent Coulson; it was to be sure that he would accompany you."Pepper said smoothly now completely ignoring the raging alpha and turned to Coulson with a sweet smile."As Mister Stark will be quite busy with the new branch of Stark Industry, we will need someone of trust to place at the head of the Avengers London Branch. A position that would be perfect for you."

"I FORBID IT!"

"I'll take it, thank you for this opportunity Miss Potts."Fury spun around and watched as Coulson took all the paperwork Pepper handed to him and exited the room with a fuming Fury following his every step. They all watched as the duo left the room, one shouting, the other with his usual mask of indifference and Tony sighed leaning his head on his alpha shoulder.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"John looked up with a start as Barton came out of the ceiling jumping on the table and glared at the omega unhappily.

"ROBIN HOOD!"To everyone surprise agent Romanov appeared right behind Barton, jumping on the table and slipped down the table to take the seat Fury had just vacated. The archer simply sat crossed legged on the table still glaring at the genius.

"Shut up Tin Man!"

"But Clinty."Tony moved away from John, taking a seat on the table next to the agent and Pepper took all of her paper leaving without a word, clearly feeling like her job here was done. As always everyone turned a blind eyewhen Banner moved to the detective’s side and took his hand dragging him out to go for a walk in Central Park. It was better for everyone’s sanity to ignore whatever was going on between those two until it was actually made clear. Still everyone waited until they were out of the room before resuming the blame game.

"You’re leaving us here!"Natasha nodded silently judging the genius.

"...But Clinty..."

"No! You son of a...."

"They are already quarters assigned to you in London."Watson cut in before the archer could say something regretful. Barton looked at him over the genius’s head and turned to Natasha who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course Katniss! You’re still part of the New York Avengers, but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. Just because I'm moving away doesn't mean I don't want you to visit or I'll visit."

"OH! Tin man!"Clint jumped into the genius arms toppling them to the floor as Tony started laughing happily and Natasha nodded her head once in approval. Looking at the two men now locked into a tickling war on the floor John turned his gaze on the silent red haired woman staring at him from across the room.

"Want to go get a coffee?"Natasha’s gaze turned to the two men on the floor and nodded slowly taking the doctor’s offered arm and they walked out ignoring the two ridiculous men in their life.

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_WS_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

Months had pass since they had moved to London, Tony absolutely loved it. Especially the little white picket fence house John had choosen for them. There had been the little inconvenient of having to dig an enormous basement for the genius’s workshop, the robots had need to be moved. Butterfinger had been a bitch to move with all his whining, but now loved his little corner filled with Adventure Time posters. Than there had been all the cameras and speakers that he had needed to install so Jarvis had access to the whole house and also the rewiring so the AI could control everything in the house if needed. Then there had been the moving of all of his suits and the installation of all of their respective cases and the basement had turned into a fantastic futuristic dream come true. To all their neighbors they were just a cute little couple, with the respectable doctor who worked at the clinic at the corner of the street. Which was fantastic for their super flexible hours, so his alpha could go running around London with the detective whenever he wanted. And he was the nice owner of Stark Industry, the nice company that had opened million of jobs for the people of London. Most of his neighbors didn't even know he was Iron Man and for the first time in his life, Tony was actually okay with not being known for his suited identity. It was nice, just being able to pop next door to see his nice neighbors and ask for a cup of sugar...just because it was the best cliché ever and he absolutely loved the look on John’s face every time he did it. 

Still the first time he had seen the house his alpha had chosen, he had laughed for a good five minutes. It was such a cliché, the kind of house that was describe in romance books for rosy eyed omega...such a perfect house. He still hadn't said it out loud but he loved his little perfect white house, with its tall windows, their large bedroom, two small guest rooms, their spacious kitchen with its small bar island and their comfy open space living room. For a man who had spent most of his life in large mansions, towers and a penthouse, this little house was the first time the genius actually felt home and...safe. 

John had actually chosen the perfect house, the perfect friendly neighborhood and with all the craziness of their lives it was nice to have this little alcove of tranquility where they could retreat and be alone.

"STARK!" When Sherlock wasn't crashing in their life with his flourish of movement and his giant ego, that was. Tony looked the over the rim of his coffee mug as the detective threw his coat on the table and his scarf followed it. Grabbing a near by chair, the tall alpha fell on it and stretched himself across the table taking the mug of coffee slipped toward him...even if John had told Tony never to give the detective any caffeine, ever again. 

"You know John is only coming back in an hour."It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, since the genius knew that the detective had memorized the doctor’s schedule. Holmes simply hummed around his coffee, the genius just knew Watson was going to hate him later when the detective was going to have him run all over London on a caffeine high. 

"Actually I wanted to talk to you...without John around."Setting his coffee down Tony looked at the detective with a frown. It wasn't so rare that the detective wanted to spent time with him, especially if it involved going for a fly across London in their suits or even if Sherlock wanted a second opinion on a case if he was stuck on...but never if anyone was around. But this looked more serious, the detective actually looked a little worried as he took something out of his pocket and slipped it toward the genius. Taking what looked like a piece of paper and turning it around, Tony frowned at Sherlock not understanding.

"Sherlock?"The detective was studying him in silence and the genius’s gaze returned to the picture in his hand. On the small picture he could see a small boy with curly black hair glaring at the camera holding a small baby in his arms protectively. All the omega could see of the baby was his own curly dark hair popping from the blanket he was wrapped in. Looking up at the detective with a frown the genius kept the picture in his hand, not wanting to let it go for some reason unknown."Sherlock?"

"The oldest one is Arthur and the young one is Quirtsquip Holmes."At the face the genius made at the name of the baby, Sherlock nodded unhappily."The baby is also known as Q in our family. They are the son's of a cousin twice removed but Holmes none the less." 

"Their adorable Sherlock, really they are, but why are you..."

"Their parents died two days ago."Tony's gaze landed on the picture in his hand once again, the detective’s words washing over him."They will soon be place into the system if no one steps foreword to claim them and you know the baby will be adopted since he is still quite young. But Arthur is already six, he won't be so lucky and they will be separated by the system."

"Sherlock...what about your parents?"

"They had me and Mycroft, I think they dedicated themselves to the Holmes genius cause enough as it is."Sherlock was studying the omega, seeing all of the little sign's the genius knew he was displaying, simply by having kept the picture in his hand for so long. 

"What about you and Banner?"It was a last resort effort, but still he couldn't...they weren't ready for a family it would be to soon...but John had said he wanted Tony to feel free to ask when he felt the need to have a family. 

"What about me and Banner? Why would Bruce want kids?"Forgetting the picture in his hand for a minute, Tony looked at the detective and sighed at all the obliviousness displayed on the supposed brilliant man seated next to him. 

"Seriously Sherlock? Seriously? Brucy his living with you, no one in their right mind and I know I'm including my own alpha here, but no one in their right mind would ever live with you if they didn't love you."

"That's...not an acceptable conclusion."

"Seriously Sherlock?"The detective was just staring at him, his eyes moving at fast speed clearly going over something in his precious mind palace. Letting the alpha, to it Tony's gaze fell to the picture once again. The little boy glaring at the camera was holding the little baby in his arms protectively clutching him to his chest. The genius knew Sherlock was right on at least one thing, if those two kids got into the system they would be separated and something in that though just didn't sit right with the omega. His whole being was being pulled toward those two lost souls and...he glared at the detective still lost in his mind place. Sherlock had known exactly what he was doing when he had showed him that picture...there was no way Tony could let those kids be separated."Seriously Sherlock?"

The detective snapped out of it looking at little lost."...Still not an acceptable conclusion. You’re delusional."Looking around a little confused, like he had forgotten how he had moved from his flat to Watson'shouse and than finally looked at the genius and the picture in his hand. 

"I need to talk to John before..."Looking at the picture once more, Tony felt his will disappear and his instinct reared at the back of his mind asking that he protect those children and keep them safe from separation. Sherlock smiled softly and jumped to his feet pulling on his coat and scarf. Looking around as if he wasn't sure how to react, Sherlock leaned toward Tony and gave him a quite awkward hug, patting his back even more awkwardly.

"...Thank you Tony."

"I haven't said yes yet Sherlock."The detective exchanged a look with the genius clearly showing they both already knew that those orphans had just found themselves a home. With a sigh placing the picture in his breast pocket, his fingertip brushing against the glossy surface and the omega moved upstairs."Don't bring John back to late tonight Sherlock. We have a lot to talk about."

"Of course Tony."With a swirl of coat and scarf Sherlock exited the kitchen just like he had entered it and Tony sighed, placing both mugs in the sink and moved up the stairs. Stopping in front of the first guest room, already planning how he would change it into the babies room, his gaze turned to the second guest room just opposite it, already seeing it as Arthur's room. John had said he wanted Tony to be ready before they would adopt...well, Tony was ready.

When John came back that night all Tony had to do was show him the picture. His alpha smiled at him and took him in his arms kissing him in the sweetest of ways,melting the genius heart. John looked at him, his expression relaxed and happy, as his hand caressed his omega’s cheek and they both looked at the glaring little man in the picture.

"It's perfect darling, absolutely perfect."Tony smiled nuzzling his alpha neck as his alpha pulled him closer against him humming happily."Absolutely perfect."

 

 

 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_Bruce little extra_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

 

Bruce looked up from his paper as Sherlock came crashing into their flat with an unhappy expression on his face as the detective realized the doctor was occupying his chair. Banner simply ignored him returning his attention to his paper letting the taller man do the first move. He knew he was slowly grating at the alpha’s patience by pushing his boundaries on his own territory, but a pissed off Sherlock was an adorable Sherlock.

"It has been pointed out to me that you might be trying to seduce me." The detective was still glaring at the doctor and Bruce simply smiled.

"So you've been talking to Tony then."It really wasn't a question and Sherlock didn't bother to answer it simply snorting in disbelief.

"I told him he was delusional."Bruce gaze travelled over the tall alpha and he shook his head in disappointment.

"And here I though you were intelligent, you should really listen when a man of Tony's brilliance points out the obvious."Lifting himself from the chair, letting the paper fall to the floor, Bruce moved to the kitchen."Would you care for a cup of tea dear?"

As he prepared a cup of tea, Banner saw from the corner of his eyes the tall alpha walking in and out of his line of sight. Sherlock would simply walked to the kitchen doorframe, open his mouth, seemed to think better of it and than walk away only to come back again. Humming a little song, Bruce took the kettle of the stove and continued his preparation waiting for the detective to make his mind.

"I...what...This doesn't make any sense!"Still humming Banner placed a cup of tea in the detective hand and sat himself in the alpha chair earning himself another glare.

"Sherlock, come here."The detective moved in front of the doctor and Bruce’s gaze wandered over the tall strong body in front of him. The detective really was a piece of gorgeous perfection...that the doctor just wanted to rip into piece and shattered his precious mind. With a smile he placed his cup to the side table and looked up at him again with a slow little smile.

"Kneel."Sherlock’s frown deepened, but to the doctor’s surprise and pleasure, the tall muscular body of the alpha folded in front of him bringing their faces closer to each other. The alpha was still glaring at him, but Bruce ignored the glare slipping his finger in the detective’s long unruly curls and pulled. Enjoying the shivers he felt rocking up and down the tall man spine, with two handfuls of those soft curls, Bruce pulled the detective’s head forward and crashed their lips together. The detective’s hands went to the doctor’s knee, but didn't pull back or try to get away, letting his mouth open as Bruce asked for full access. Bruce chuckled darkly as he heard the little moan of despair that escaped the taller man when the doctor pulled back biting his lower lip. Waiting until the alpha’s eyes opened again and focus on him, Bruce kissed him again, loving the feeling of the shivering body under his hands. Pulling at the curls once more loving the way the detective try to pull against his restraining grip, Bruce pulled the alpha away and bit his lip one last time before standing up and moving to the kitchen.

"...whut..."Chuckling softly Bruce turned to see a lust filled gaze following his every move and stood behind the detective, pulling his head back by his hair, he really loved those unruly long curls that he could pulled every time he wanted to see this tall body shiver under his hands. Loving the way the long pale neck stretched back following his pull, the doctor rewarded the alpha’s submission with an upside down kiss. Sherlock hands moved to grab his leg keeping him there and Bruce chuckled looking down at those amazing brilliant lust filled eyes.

"Are you still unsure about my intention?"The doctor purred against the detective lips who sight, his hot breath brushing against the beta lips. 

"...no?"With a sigh Bruce pulled away from the detective grasp.

"Well you still seem a little unsure to me Sherlock. Oh well come to me when your sure dear."With that Bruce moved away, took his coat and left the flat with a skip in his step, leaving behind a confused and lust filled alpha behind. With a smile Bruce took out his mobile and called Tony.

"Brucy!"Came the happy response and Bruce’s smile broadened at the happiness in his best friend’s voice. The move to London had been extremely good for the omega and Bruce himself wasn't about to complain about the changes in his life, especially not about his new roommate. Not that he had given Sherlock much of a choice, as he had simply moved in and taken over John old room...not that it was the room he had his sight on either. 

"Doing anything interesting deary?"

"Just painting the kids room. Why?"

"I'll pick up shwarma and come over."

"...What am I being thanked for Brucy?"

"Sherlock on a platter."Bruce hummed happily and he clearly heard the genius chuckle.

"So that went well than?"

"Hum quite."

"Soooo I get all the details now?"

"Of course deary I'll be..."Spotting the detective sprinting out of the flat, Bruce smiled darkly hiding himself in the shadows of an alley enjoying the frantic look the tall alpha sent around trying to find the beta."There in an hour or two."

"Already went after you...well he's more intelligent that I gave him credit for."

"He has his moment's."Bruce purred hanging up at the sound of his friend’s laughter. He stepped out of the shadows and watch as the detective’s gaze landed on him. With a predatory look in his eyes, Sherlock stalk toward him and stopped once he was in the doctor personal space.

"I'm sure."With a growl Bruce grabbed the detective curls and crashed their lips together loving the way the detective’s arms looped around his waist pulling him close and a little off the ground. Sherlock back them into the shadows once more and crowded the doctor against the brick wall trapping him between it and his long muscular body."Let's go home."

"Whatever you wish dear."With a growl Sherlock kissed the doctor once more before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward their flat. Bruce had just enough time to pull out his mobile and sent a quick text to Tony before Sherlock slammed the door behind them and jumped the doctor.

\--See you in four hours with details and shwarma dear--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's done...comments are truly appreciated since I'm still debating doing a sequel, since it was mostly a test in characters study.
> 
> So please review and comments ;)  
> Thank you !


End file.
